


1000 Kisses

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akane/Nekomaru(mentioned), All of those are established relationships, Brief appearance of alcohol, Brief scene in a party, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Friendship, Fuyuhiko/Peko (mentioned), God!Hinata, Kisses, M/M, Mention of character (Chiaki) in a coma, Mention of sickness (a cold), Mild hint of sexual content, Mild mention of nudity, Minor OC - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Non Despair AU, Slightly dubious kiss, Souda/Sonia/Gundham OT3 (mentioned), University Student!Komaeda, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Modern AU. Non Despair AU.“Your price, Nagito, are one thousand kisses.”A moment passed. The wind lightly picked up. Nagito’s brain stopped and processed before he blinked rapidly. “Wait… kisses?”“A thousand. To me.” Hinata continued. “And when you’ve given me a thousand, your friend will wake up.”Nagito's best friend, Chiaki, is in a coma that she seemingly won't wake from. Desperate to help his friend, Nagito makes a deal with Hinata, a god. In exchange for 1000 kisses Hinata will grant his wish and heal Chiaki.Or: Hinata is doing his best to be a good god, Nagito wants his friend to wake, and didn't expect to fall in love with said god. (Though, really, with kisses as the price, did Nagito expect anything less?)EDIT: This fic got a Spanish translation by the lovely ataraxiaapricity. Thank you so much! Here is theLINK.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 99
Kudos: 671
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Deals (That Weren't Supposed to Include Falling in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> "This fic will be about 10k" I said. "I'll finish this tonight" I said. "I'm an utter fool" I say right now as I'm posting this fic.
> 
> Okay, so I started this fic a while ago but it took me a while mainly because of The Math. Which I went over earlier this evening and found it to be wrong so I had to recalcuate :/ Honestly, between that and actually needing to be conscious of the time flow in this fic I need actual notes on the side to keep me on track. 
> 
> But regardless I'm really enjoying this fic. It's not the short one shot I thought it would be but I'm fine with that because I want to draw things out naturally. So, look forward to a chapter two soon.
> 
> Just a small warning for the fic: there is a brief scene with alcohol/consumption of alcohol. There is also someone who kisses Nagito without explicit permission and Nagito feels a bit :/ after that. Nothing else happens and the other party isn't pushy. However, as always, practice self care and remember that your health is most important!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments. Those always make my day! Also, if you wish to check my tumblr out or message me there, my tumblr is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Birds chirped and fluttered from branch to branch, peering downward at Nagito as he trekked carefully up the side of the mountain. Spring was slowly ripening and was in the phrase of passing leaving a teasing trickling heat that would carefully swell and bubble as summer slowly started to bloom. The trees the birds were fluttering in already had wide green leaves, the array of flowers already gone, bearing no fruit. In exchange for the flowers the trees provided shade, fleeting at the worst of times and fully covering in the best. The trees continued on uphill, growing in a swooping line that wasn’t straight or perfect. Nature, as Nagito remembered from his years in high school science classes, was never perfect. The world isn’t perfect, Nagito remembered one of his teachers saying, and that it why it is so beautiful.

The saying was just a phrase people used to mask the unpleasantness of the world with denial and flowery words. Nagito’s heart curled with distaste, a bitter, almost painfully so, sensation on his tongue. Suffering, sadness, despair: why were people expected to live through those emotions idly? To pretend that all was well when really, they wanted to scream at the universe for the unfairness they were simply expected to live with because “that’s how it goes”? Ridiculous. The world was unfair and if something could be done, why would Nagito simply stand by docile?

Pushing his thoughts aside, Nagito continued his climb up the mountain. As time passed and the sun rose higher Nagito pulled his hair back into a higher ponytail, exposing his neck, and took a generous gulp of water from his water bottle. When he stopped, he stopped under the largest tree, closing his eyes, enjoying the shade, before pulling a neatly folded map from his pocket. With the distance he was at, Nagito’s phone wouldn’t receive much of a signal anyways. The best his phone was at this moment was a glorified watch, so Nagito had opted to leave his phone in the glove compartment of his car (at the base of the mountain). Instead a watch was strapped around his wrist. After checking the map (which told Nagito he was almost at his destination) he then glanced at his watch. It was almost noon.

Said watch had a thinner leather band than most men’s watches. The leather in question was navy blue, though some of the cracks in the cheap leather were light blue, revealing a gradient of colour. Next, the face of the watch had a retro background with an equally retro space ship, plucked right out of an eight-bit game. Finally, the hands of the clock were normal, save for the small stars at the end of both the minute and hour hands. If anyone asked Nagito what game was on his watch he would be able to tell them. On the other hand, anyone asked if he had played the game… Nagito sighed and let his entire arm drop to his side. Folding the map back up, Nagito tucked it into his pocket and continued upwards, towards the temple.

Legends were sometimes wrong, but this legend was real. Nagito didn’t know where the line of fiction and reality blurred, why the world picked some legends to be real and then some to be nothing but fantasy, but at this point he wasn’t going to complain. If all he had to do was trek up a mountain and beg a god for help then Nagito would gladly do it. He’d do it a thousand times over. After all, that was what Chiaki would do for him if their roles were reversed.

Pushing on ahead, Nagito continued to walk. The trail grew steeper and a few rocks tumbled down at his feet as Nagito dug his foot into the warm soil. Ahead the trees were beginning to thin out around some of the rockier parts but as Nagito reached the summit, the ground evened out and a thick glade of trees greeted him once he reached the top. Now that he was up so high and the trees so thick the sound of the birds that had greeted him earlier was all but gone or muffled. Whether that was due to a lack of birds or the foliage of the trees soaking up the sound, Nagito wasn’t sure. At his feet were less rocks and more grass, some flowers even poking up and blooming gently despite the thin sunlight that danced through the leaves, tinting the area green and yellow. At the edge of the clearing, just further back from some of the trees that enclosed the area, was a small temple. Though the word shrine would be more appropriate.

The building was wooden, sturdy despite the lack of visitors it received. Even without maintenance and care from people the wood wasn’t broken or rotting. A layer of moss decorated one side and along the other some morning glories had already snaked their vines around the pillars and grooves. The blue and purple of the morning glories was faint, some of them still curled shut but soon in the heat of July and August they’d bloom fully. At the foot of the shrine were three steps, concrete and slightly broken. They weren’t wide or huge, but enough of a step that when Nagito gingerly walked up he had to lift his legs so he wouldn’t trip.

Standing in front of the shrine Nagito could spot the rectangle and thin wooden coverings of a collection box. In a normal situation Nagito would throw a coin in (such as a five-yen coin) but legend told him protocol here was different. Closing his eyes, Nagito grasped his hands loosely together, as though in prayer, and exhaled slowly. Time crawled to a thin stop and for the first time since Nagito had planned this journey and had gone on it, his heart wavered with a small layer of uncertainty. What if this was all for nothing? The thought burned silently in the back of his mind but Nagito shoved it away. This was for Chiaki, for his best friend.

Immediately, and for the first time in the day, Nagito thought vividly of Chiaki. He could see her short bob of pink hair, a muted colour that under certain light looked like a strange muddled brown. He could see her clear eyes and her blank but warm expression ready to burst from her still circular face. Nagito could smell the faint strawberry of her favourite lotion and see the glint of her favourite hair clip.

(“It matches your watch, see?” Chiaki had proudly proclaimed when she had gifted the watch to Nagito. “They’re our best friend charms!”

“Don’t you mean friendship bracelets?” Nagito had asked with a puzzled look.

“I thought of that but you don’t like jewelry so I had to get creative.” Chiaki had replied.)

He could also see Chiaki in the hospital, the IV in her arm, the machines that beeped and chimed every time Nagito visited her. He could see her sleeping form, her eyes consistently closed. Nagito could smell the sterile smell of the hospital and hear the rush of medical staff in the distance. He could see the rise of her chest under the thin blankets and the white she was wearing. The blankets and clothing that hid the bandages and wrappings around her body.

(“It’s a miracle she didn’t die when that building collapsed.” Nagito had heard Chiaki’s mother sob in joy. “It’s a miracle… that she’s still with us.”

Nagito bit his lip and said nothing. A miracle would have Chiaki awake and talking. Not lying comatose with wounds that would scar.)

Medicine couldn’t offer any miracles. It could offer fortune and treatment, but no miracles, despite how desperately a small part of Nagito wished it could. Medicine was keeping Chiaki alive. Nagito was here to beg for a miracle. To beg that she wake and recover and be her old self again. For her family’s suffering to end and joy to replace it. For the gloomy and sad clouds that had washed over the rest of their friends to go away forever. For Nagito to regain his best friend.

“Are you going to stand there in silence all day?” A smooth male voice asked.

Nearly jumping out of his thoughts, Nagito opened his eyes. In front of him, lounging on top of the shrine, was a boy around Nagito’s age. His hair was short, brown, and if Nagito had seen him in the crowd he wouldn’t have stood out. Even with his clothing, a simple white and green tunic styled robe was rather plain. The only thing that stood out with the boy were his eyes. One was hazel, a slight oddity but not uncommon, but the other one was red like a ruby doused in fire.

“Hello?” The boy’s voice was warm, pleasant. “Did you hear me?”

“I… yes?” Nagito’s voice stumbled and he didn’t have time to blush over it. “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting you.”

“Not expecting me?” The boy repeated, amusement tinging his tone. “But you trekked up this mountain just to come to my shrine. I can only assume you have a request? No one comes to me without one.” He tilted his head. “Are you going to tell me what it is?”

Nagito blinked and his mind went still for a solid minute before his brain kicked in and functioned. “You’re a god. Didn’t you just… read my mind?”

The boy laughed, warm and vibrant, like a bell ringing in a crystal. “Yes, but I figured I’d come off as rude if I simply stated I already knew. Please, humour me?”

There was no way Nagito could deny the god he had come here seeking a favour from. “My best friend, Chiaki was in a terrible accident. She’s in a coma. I want her health to return, for her to wake up, and for her to recover completely. I simply want my best friend back, alive and thriving like she should be.”

“How pure.” The boy hummed, no judgement in his voice. “Your friend is lucky to have you. I admit, your wish spurred me to show myself to you.”

Nagito’s heart leapt in his chest. “So, does that mean—?”

“Yes, it means I don’t mind granting this wish of yours. However, there is a price.”

Of course. Nagito reigned in his delight and steeled himself. In the back of his mind various fairy tales bounced around. Wishes and prices that were no more than curses. Prices that exchanged something of equal value. Nagito’s own life…

“What is it?” Nagito managed to speak.

The boy’s eyes twinkled. “Before I say may I ask your name? I’m Hinata Hajime.”

“Komaeda Nagito.” Nagito breathlessly told.

“Nagito.” Hinata savoured his first name with an intimate tone that sent a tingle down Nagito’s spine. “I hope it’s all right to call you that. After all, your price I’m asking is rather intimate.”

Intimate. Was that a secret word for Nagito’s life ending? Dying by Hinata’s hand? Asking to use Nagito’s given name rather than last name in that case was… acceptable.

“Your price, Nagito, are one thousand kisses.”

A moment passed. The wind lightly picked up. Nagito’s brain stopped and processed before he blinked rapidly. “Wait… kisses?”

“A thousand. To me.” Hinata continued. “And when you’ve given me a thousand, your friend will wake up.”

Oh. Nagito’s brain kindly restarted and reminded him of fairy tales with kisses of life or kisses that woke beloved people. Sometimes it was just one kiss but if it was a thousand then…

“So, you’re taking my life slowly with kisses?” Nagito asked. “Like a kiss of life only I’ll die and then Chiaki will wake? That’s… fair.” And honestly, Hinata wasn’t hard to look at. The situation wasn’t nearly as terrible as it could be.

Hinata’s nose wrinkled and his eyes widened rather comically. “Where… are you getting this idea that I’m going to kill you in exchange for this wish? Actually, where in this did you get the impression something bad would happen to you?” Hinata then paused before he half laughed. “Though your evaluation of me is appreciated. I’m glad to hear I’m somewhat attractive. You are too.”

Nagito blushed hotly. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t… this is awkward.”

“Listen.” Hinata gave a kind smile. “I’m being honest. Nothing bad will happen to you. You’re right to assume the kisses are taking some of your life. I’ll store that and then use the energy you’re giving me to wake your friend. This only works if someone is truly close and cares for the other. So, that’s why your friend is very lucky.”

“I… see…” Nagito swallowed. “So, uh… do we just start… kissing? How long do a thousand kisses even take? I suppose I don’t have to be to school until Monday…”

The laugh that erupted from Hinata’s throat was breathtaking. It bounced off the trees and was crystalline before they even hit Nagito’s ears. “We aren’t going to do a thousand kisses in a short time span, Nagito. We have a quota for each day. First, because even though I could just kiss you senseless in the short time span you’re thinking of, you wouldn’t be able to give me enough energy. You need to recharge. I cannot take energy from you if you’re unconscious. Sort of defeats the point of a kiss of life.”

“Oh…” Nagito bit his lip. “So… how long will this take? Will I need to make trips up to see you all the time or?”

“I suppose if you wanted to you could make a trip up here every day.” Hinata mused, his voice filled with mirth. “However, since we have a deal I can now be where you’ll be. Of course, I’ll have to take a physical form so I hope you don’t mind if I stay with you?”

“A… physical form?” Nagito asked. “Aren’t you already in one?”

“Nope.” Hinata folded his arms. “I can touch my shrine but I cannot touch any thing else in this form. Give me a moment.” He closed his eyes and a bright light shone before it faded from Hinata. Flexing his fingers Hinata exhaled. “There. Now, let’s seal this deal and leave this place?” Hinata offered his hand as though to pull Nagito closer to him.

Seal the deal. Did Hinata mean… kissing him? Well, Nagito couldn’t hold reservations. He had already embarrassed himself by letting Hinata know he was deemed attractive. As his grandmother had always said, no need to beat around any bushes. So, with an almost stumble, Nagito reached out and sealed the distance between him and Hinata. Gently, Nagito laced their fingers together and kissed Hinata firmly on the mouth. Their kiss was warm, chaste, but it didn’t stop the blush from running up Nagito’s cheeks. A beat passed and Nagito pulled away.

“One.” He counted aloud.

Hinata blinked, pressed a hand to his lips, and curled them into a smile. “One indeed. Though for the record, you need not feel obligated to kiss me on the lips. Any kind of kiss would suffice.”

“Oh… uh…” Great. Nagito had embarrassed himself once again.

“But I’m not opposed to kissing you like a lover if that’s how you wish to exchange the kisses.” Hinata assured Nagito with a warm smile, tugging Nagito closer. “In fact, I think I’ll return your kiss.”

He then kissed Nagito, pressing their lips once more together. The kiss was still warm, still chaste, but deep in Nagito’s stomach something fluttered. Hinata pulled back. The fluttering faded.

“Two.” Hinata counted out. “Let’s go now?”

“Sure.” Nagito attempted to pull away. “The walk back down will be…”

Hinata snapped his fingers and they were at the base of the mountain, right by Nagito’s car. A full minute passed before Nagito’s brain caught up. Hinata smiled and tapped the car lightly. “You’ll have to drive. I don’t think they’d accept me behind the wheel.”

~

The drive went by in a blur. Nagito barely registered anything besides the road and the familiar path back to his small house. When he finally parked the realisation that 1) his wish was going to be granted and 2) a literal god was going to be staying with him for a finite amount of time had barely settled in. Hinata, for the most part was humming softly, not poking or prodding Nagito in any shape or form. Nagito’s heart swelled with gratefulness.

Unlocking the door to his house, Nagito stepped inside and allowed Hinata to follow. Now that they were inside and the energy from the last few hours was draining away, he realized Hajime had no shoes or socks on but his feet were clean. He was also still dressed in the robe.

“What a lovely house.” Hinata complimented. “Do you live alone?”

“Yes, it’s just me.” Nagito answered. “Make yourself at home. I do have a spare room, though it’s just a tatami mat room. I do have a futon I can set up.”

“That’s a lovely gesture but don’t require sleep or food.” Hinata replied politely. “Even if I’m physical in form this is only a disguise. Don’t worry about hospitality on your part besides allowing me to remain here.”

“Oh… all right.” Nagito walked inside. “Well then… uh do you want a tour?”

“That would be nice.”

Nagito carefully took Hinata around his small place, showing all the rooms (kitchen, dining, tatami, bathroom, bedroom etc.) before returning to the kitchen. With his stomach kicking in and grumbling, Nagito felt a bit of his tension drain as he went to make some food. Hinata politely sat at the table and watched, his gaze warm but not heavy. Once a simple meal was made, Nagito sat down and after giving thanks, ate silently. When he finished and the dishes were done, Nagito stood awkwardly at his sink, staring at Hinata.

“Uh…”

“Why don’t you tell me more about yourself?” Hinata asked, tapping the chair beside him, somehow offering Nagito a place to sit in his own house.

“Not to be rude,” Nagito said as he walked over to comply, “but couldn’t you just read my mind?”

“I only did it to learn what wish you wanted and to see what you were thinking when we made the deal. I wouldn’t dream of making a habit invading other’s privacy.” Hinata answered, unruffled.

“Oh. Okay.” Nagito sat down. “Anything you wish to know?”

Hinata was silent. Then. “How did you meet Chiaki?”

“We were childhood friends. Her parents moved across the street when we were about six. We met and then we were friends. We used to play together all the time when we were children. Chiaki loves video games and she would always introduce me to a new one. I’m not the best at them but she always says I’m very lucky. I guess beginner’s luck? We then went to the same elementary, middle, and high school. Then, she went to university to study marketing and game design and I went for communications. I’d love to travel and see the world once I’m done university.”

“That’s lovely.” Hinata said, his voice completely sincere. “She sounds like a great friend.”

“She is.” Nagito agreed. “She’s been with me through everything.” Nagito relaxed in his chair. “That’s why I want to help her, to save her.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did she…?”

“Chiaki was volunteering, helping restore schools for children who aren’t as fortunate. One of the buildings collapsed as they were working due to an accidental fire in one section and then… she was nearly crushed under the rubble. It was fortune that she survived and didn’t die immediately.”

“Fortune.” Hinata hummed. “Most say that’s a miracle.”

“Yes, well they’re wrong.” Nagito muttered. “You’re the miracle. Medicine is keeping her alive but alive and in a coma isn’t the same. That’s why I went to you. You’re the real miracle. I’m forever going to be grateful to you.”

“I’m glad to help then.” Hinata’s voice was still soft.

Nagito bit his lip. Perhaps his views were coming off strongly. A topic change would be good, but what to say? What to ask? Would asking Hinata to tell about himself come off too casual? It was one thing for Hinata to ask Nagito but for a human to ask a god?

“Something on your mind?” Hinata asked.

No way Nagito could be casual. He had to focus. “So, if you don’t mind me sounding all business for a moment, how many kisses can I give you a day?” The question made Nagito’s cheeks burn but he wasn’t going to allow embarrassment to flood him. At the end of the day, their kisses were business transactions.

“I’m not sure.” Hinata turned. “It works differently for each person. I suppose we’d have to find out.”

Have to find out. That meant kissing Hinata multiple times. Well, Nagito had already exchanged two kisses and two weren’t a thousand. Only nine hundred and ninety-eight left to go. Turning and leaning in, Nagito was almost touching noses with Hinata before his face flushed and his brain reminded him of what Hinata had said before, how the kisses didn’t need to be on the lips.

“I… um…”

“I did say if this is the way you prefer to exchange the kisses, I don’t mind. It’s up to you.”

Nagito’s face burned. It was true. Hinata wasn’t pressuring an option over another one. He could tilt his head and kiss Hinata on the cheek. What was he thinking, going for actual kisses? So, that’s what he did. Leaning in, Nagito kissed Hinata’s cheek, warmly tasting the skin before pulling away.

“Three.” He counted aloud before pressing another kiss to Hinata’s cheek. “Four, five, six…”

In the end, a total of twelve kisses were pressed before Nagito’s world spun slightly.

(Nine hundred and eighty-six kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

The next morning Nagito woke to warm sunlight dancing through the blinds of his room. Serenity filled the space, a pastel hue that only a weekend could paint. Stretching lazily, Nagito glanced over to the door of his room. It was shut, as it always was, but the knowledge that Hinata (an actual god) was on the other side somewhere in his house made the entire space warp into an unknown area. A large part of Nagito’s brain screamed at him, reminding him that he had a guest over and he should take care of them. But a smarter part of his brain reminded Nagito that Hinata was a god and he didn’t need any form of hospitality a regular person would need.

So, Nagito lazed in bed longer, checked his phone, before he got up and ready for the day. A bit of homework sat on his desk, reminding him to work on it. Nagito made the mental note to get to it later. Walking out of his room, Nagito went downstairs and to his kitchen.

Hinata was standing in the kitchen, staring at the stove with an intensity that was rather adorable. Nagito stifled a laugh and made sure his footsteps were loud, alerting Hinata of his presence. Hinata didn’t turn around but Nagito noted that Hinata slightly tilted his head in a silent greeting.

“Good morning.” Nagito broke the silence.

“Good morning, Nagito.”

Silence. Nagito opened the fridge door. “So, uh…”

What to talk to Hinata about? Really, the only thread that connected them was Chiaki and Nagito’s wish. After all, Hinata was now living with Hinata so they could… Nagito’s cheeks burned and he shut the fridge door.

“You all right?” Hinata asked. “You didn’t grab anything.”

Nagito’s cheeks burned hotter. “I um…” He gripped the fridge door’s handle and pulled it open again, trying to find something to cook for breakfast. “I was just thinking. Sorry.”

“About our kisses?” Hinata asked.

It was so bluntly stated. Nagito half spluttered and whipped his head around. Hinata was standing off the side, eyes drawn in concentration. “Well, we established yesterday that twelve kisses are the maximum. So, we can split them up or we can do them all at once?”

Hinata walked over and pressed a warm kiss to the side of Nagito’s head. “There. One. Shall we add another one now or later?”

Nagito’s cheeks kept on burning but he swallowed the embarrassment and leaned back in, pressing the smallest of kisses to Hinata’s cheek. “Two.”

“Two indeed.” Hinata gave a grin. “So, shall we continue?”

Even if it was just for a wish and not an actual kiss the casualness burned Nagito as it rolled of Hinata’s tone. “Uh no.” Nagito managed to say. “Let me make breakfast.”

“My apologies.” Hinata stepped back. “I’ll let you get to that.”

Nagito nodded and turned to the fridge. The coolness of the fridge had disappeared. Had he left the fridge open through all of that? How embarrassing. Nagito quickly grabbed the egg carton and shut the door, focusing on making breakfast. After he turned an element on and setting a pan down Nagito cracked an egg on the counter before opening it into a bowl, Nagito focused on making an omelette. Stirring the egg with some chopsticks, Nagito half watched Hinata. He was sitting at the kitchen table, idly tapping his fingers on the surface in a gentle rhythm. Hinata’s gaze swirled around the space. Nagito hadn’t decorated his place with many personal affects, but the few he had out easily managed to catch Hinata’s eyes.

“Those are some very nice photos.” Hinata turned back to Nagito. “It seems you have many friends.”

“I do.” Nagito set his chopsticks down and tested the heat of the pan by hovering his hand over it. “I met them in high school. We were all in the same classes.” Good, the pan was hot. Gingerly Nagito went to grab his scrambled egg and pour it into the pan. He then opened the fridge and grabbed some already cubed ham, tossing that in with some leftover chives and shredded cheese.

“You’re still in contact?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah.” Nagito set the bowl into his sink. “Even if we’re doing different things, we manage to see each other.”

“Tell me more about them? If you want to.” Hinata tactfully added.

Nagito grabbed a flipper and turned his gaze to the pan, watching the egg bubble lightly. “The girl with the brown hair and the giant of a man beside her are Akane and Nekomaru. They’re the rare high school sweethearts that are still together.” Nagito carefully edged the flipper under the beginning of his omelette. “The girl with silver hair and boy with an eyepatch is Peko and Fuyuhiko. They grew up together and are engaged.” He began to fold the egg over itself, the melted cheese allowing the entirety of his omelette to stick. “Then there’s Kazuichi, Gundham, and Sonia. You cannot miss Kazuichi with his pink hair.”

“I certainly cannot.”

“They’re all dating.” Nagito flipped his omelette, pressing down lightly, watching the oil sizzle underneath. “It’s funny because in high school everyone thought Kazuichi just wanted Sonia’s attention.” He half laughed and turned to look at Hinata for a moment. “Then the girl in the kimono is Hiyoko and the other one beside her is Mikan. Teruteru is beside Mikan and Ibuki is the girl with her arm around Mikan. The final person, Mahiru, isn’t in the photo since she took it.”

“I see. That’s wonderful.” Hinata’s voice was warm. “It seems most of your friends are together.”

“They are.” Nagito agreed and glanced over at his omelette. It was done. He turned the stove off. “I’m happy they’re happy.”

“So, forgive me for my bluntness, but are you perhaps dating Chiaki?”

Nagito was very glad he wasn’t trying to move his omelette. He gave a rather strangled gasp and turned to Hinata, who had his head cocked with curiosity.

“Am I wrong?”

“I…” Nagito stumbled to find his words. “I’m not interested in Chiaki like that.” Nagito thickly swallowed, embarrassment tinging his cheeks and tone.

“Oh, I see. My apologies.” Hinata’s cheeks tinged pink. “Forgive me for prying. I’ve gone so long without company. I’ve forgotten my manners.”

“It’s all right. I chose to answer and tell you.” Nagito replied plating his omelette.

“Thank you Nagito, but I shall remember to be more cautious about the questions I pose in the future.”

Nagito could only numbly nod to that and return to his breakfast.

(Nine hundred and seventy-four kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

Over the week they established a rough routine. Nagito kissed Hinata twice in the morning, opting for cheek kisses or hand kisses. He also kissed Hinata good bye at the door way before leaving. Then, when Nagito came home from school he gave another four. Two when he returned home, as though he was coming home to a lover (except he wasn’t) and two as he cooked dinner. Finally, in the evening before bed Nagito gave good night kisses, always three on Hinata’s cheeks. It was then Hinata gave two kisses of his own, sometimes on Nagito’s forehead. Each time the soft whisper of how many kisses done filled the air.

(Eight hundred and ninety kisses left. Twelve kisses a day.)

The energy transfer for the most part left Nagito fatigued in the same way a work out with Nidai and Akane left him. Or after a long study session with Sonia, Gundham, and Pekoyama. As Hinata had stated, it didn’t matter where they kissed, the energy transferred was the same. A kiss on a hand was equal in energy to a kiss on the forehead or cheek. Hinata himself could even kiss Nagito, taking the energy himself.

(“The transfer doesn’t have to be passive on my part.” Hinata informed Nagito.)

However, even with the strange arrangement of kisses to a god in order to wake Chiaki, Nagito’s life continued. He still raced to classes and took notes, worked on assignments, and went to his part time job (helping out at the campus’s library.)

Their routine was ingrained so far into Nagito that by the end of the second week (eight hundred and six kisses left. Twelve a day.) he barely noticed the brushing of lips against Hinata (filling two out of the three customary kisses in the morning). Or he didn’t until his phone rang. Jolting out of the kiss (against Hinata’s cheek as he leaned over to grab an apple in the fruits basket on the table. Turning to where he had left his phone (on the counter by the sink) Nagito raced over to pick it up. Few people phoned him and upon noting his screen Nagito could only half nod to himself in silent confirmation as he picked up the call.

“Hello mom.”

_“Nagito!”_ Her voice was warm and pleasant. _“I hope it isn’t too early to phone you. I just wanted to remind you that your father’s birthday is this Saturday.”_

Oh right. Nagito glanced at the calendar he had on his fridge. There, circled in red was the date and neatly written beside it was “Dad’s birthday”. “Right. I didn’t forget. I have it written down.”

_“I phoned to ask if there was anything in particular you wanted me to make for dinner.”_

Dinner. Nagito bit his lip lightly and looked over at Hinata who had politely averted his gaze, giving the illusion of privacy. Something uneasy fluttered in Nagito’s chest, a dull ache that when attempting to locate the source, he was unsuccessful. Nagito turned his head back to the calendar on the fridge, as though he needed to stare at it, and quickly spoke.

“I um… anything you make is fine.”

_“Oh, come now, Nagito. This meal isn’t just for your father. We haven’t had you home in a while.”_

“Then…” Nagito scanned his brain for something easy. “Okonomiyaki?”

His mother laughed warmly. _“All right. I can do that. We’ll see you on Saturday.”_

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Nagito replied.

Their call ended a few moments later and Nagito turned back to Hinata, who was still pretending to not have overheard half of the conversation.

“So, uh, I’m going to see my parents this Saturday. It’s my father’s birthday…” What was the proper protocol for taking a god over to a family dinner?

“That sounds very nice.” Hinata politely said. “Have fun. Don’t worry about me. I can entertain myself. You have many interesting books here. I’ll just read.”

Nagito bit his lip. “You’re… sure?”

“I am.” Hinata then paused. “Oh, perhaps you’re worried about our kiss exchange being upheaved?” Hinata stood up and walked over to Nagito. “I understand your friend’s health is very important to you.”

A flush hit Nagito’s cheeks. Of course, their exchange wouldn’t be in any danger. There were no hard and fast rules about when they exchanged kisses and how many were exchanged. Also, Hinata would obviously be all right without Nagito around for a few hours.

“Nagito?” Hinata asked. “Is something troubling you?”

“Ah, no.” Nagito shoved his swirling thoughts away. “You’re right.” A beat settled before Nagito’s eyes widened, reality settling into his skin. “Ah, shoot! What time is it? I need to go!”

Racing around the kitchen, Nagito grabbed his breakfast and ate with speed that would have made everyone nauseous except for Owari before half stumbling to his front door. Half stepping into his shoes and half hopping into them Nagito grabbed his bag and twirled to give his final morning kiss to Hinata. With a half stumble Nagito’s kiss landed closer to the corner of Hinata’s mouth than his cheek, but there was no time to apologize for that.

“I’m off!” Nagito half shouted as he opened the front door.

“Have a good day.” Hinata’s response floated behind him.

~

The rest of the week passed by (seven hundred and twenty-two kisses left. Twelve a day.) with a blur. Nagito had managed between his classes to find a small gift for his father: a card and a new coffee mug. The morning of Saturday Nagito wrapped the present carefully, using tissue paper, ribbon, and scissors to curl the ribbon. When he finished Nagito set the present aside. Hinata watched him with a surprisingly sharp gaze that was laced with curiosity. Once the gift was aside, Hinata picked up the roll of ribbon (green in colour) and fiddled with it.

“Sorry.” Hinata said when Nagito gave a curious look of his own. “I’ve never seen wrappings for presents.”

“It’s all right.” Nagito shrugged as he gathered the items up. “I’m in no hurry to clean this stuff up and it’s cheap.” Standing up, Nagito pressed a kiss to the top of Hinata’s head before he put the items into a small plastic box.

Hinata’s hands, which were fiddling with the ribbon paused for a moment, brief and swift, when Nagito had kissed him. However, by the time Nagito turned back Hinata’s hands had resumed fiddling.

“You’ll have to teach me how to wrap presents.” Hinata muttered. “It’s fascinating. You humans give things and instead of just handing it over you wrap it up to surprise the other.”

Nagito laughed. “I suppose it’s sort of strange when you think about it. Still, the surprise, the anticipation is what makes giving the gift a lot of fun.”

“Fascinating.” Hinata repeated softly before he set the ribbon down. “Sorry. I’m keeping you and you need to get ready to see your parents.”

“It’s nothing too fancy.” Nagito replied standing up, grabbing the present. “You’ll be fine here alone?”

Hinata nodded before tilting his head. “There aren’t really any other options, yes? Unless you want to bring me home with you? If I remember correctly humans have connotations about that.”

Nagito lightly pinkened but the suggestion was for humour at most. “They do but I’m sure you’ll entertain yourself fine without me. I’ll see you later.”

“Yes, I’ll see you later Nagito.” Hinata stood up and pressed a soft kiss to Nagito’s cheek.

~

“Thanks, Nagito.” His father said once he finished opening the present.

“I’m glad you like it, Dad.” Nagito leaned into the chair before he turned to his mother. “Now that presents are open can we have dessert?”

His mother laughed, her eyes light with mirth. “So impatient, so impatient. What do you think, dear?” She turned to Nagito’s father.

He hummed. “I don’t know, it is right after supper and maybe we need to wait…”

“Dad…” Nagito drew out the final syllable.

“All right, all right.” His father laughed. “We should eat dessert now. No doubt our boy has many things to get back to and doesn’t have time to hang out with his folks for a while. Like school work.”

Nagito groaned. “Can I have an evening not thinking about the homework I need to do?”

“As long as you’re not stressing about it.” His mother promptly answered. “I know you’re stressed about many things.”

Many things. Or Chiaki. Nagito swallowed and looked at the table. “Yeah, I’m fine, mother.”

He didn’t need to look at his mother to know her gaze had softened. “If you ever need someone to talk to, your father and I are here.”

“I know.” Nagito was happy his voice was steady. “Thanks.”

Dessert was mainly a silent affair, only a little bit of chatter sprinkled in between bites.

When Nagito returned from his parents Hinata was at the doorway. As Nagito took his shoes off Hinata walked up to him. His gaze was cool, neutral. Once inside his place Nagito leaned down and kissed Hinata lightly against the side of his head.

(Seven hundred and ten kisses left. Twelve kisses a day.)

~

“You’ve been rather busy.” Souda said instead of a greeting, plopping down beside Nagito, wiggling closer in the booth of the restaurant. “Too many things on your mind?”

The unspoken words about Chiaki filled the space. Nagito idly picked up a spoon (meant for coffee, which Nagito hadn’t even ordered yet) and twirled it between his fingers. “I suppose so. School has been busy.”

“School. Right.” Souda repeated before he brightened. “However, that’s almost done, right? Finals soon?”

“Yeah, finals are soon.” Nagito agreed.

“Then we can celebrate when you’re done.” Souda firmly said. “Sonia has her finals ending early this semester. Let one of us know when you’re done, all right? Akane and Nekomaru have already agreed to hanging out and you know that someone has to drag Fuyuhiko and Peko out of hiding.”

Nagito laughed lightly. “You’re right. How did I become friends with workaholics?”

“Like you’re not one too.” Souda lightly poked Nagito’s arm. “We’re all just passionate. Or at least that’s what they say about Hopes Peak Academy students, right?”

“More like Yukizome-sensei would have had our heads if we handed in an assignment late.” Nagito replied.

“You’re so right.” Souda laughed, grabbing a menu. “And everyone thought Munakata-sensei or Sakakura-sensei were the scary ones.” Souda opened the menu. “But seriously, we’re all going to find a day to be free. Then we can have a proper celebration. Food, drinks, music, and fireworks!”

“Fireworks in spring?” Nagito asked.

“Yeah!” Souda cheered. “We have to have some fun, not allow the worries of life to always weigh us down.”

The worries of life, or Chiaki and her condition. Nagito swallowed and turned his head to the side, reading the daily specials menu (as though he hadn’t already read it). “You’re right.”

Souda dimmed beside Nagito before he half elbowed Nagito as he dug into his pocket. A moment later he pulled his phone out. “Oh, Gundham and Sonia are almost here.”

True to Souda’s words a few minutes later (after they ordered their drinks) the two entered the restaurant. Souda stood up to press kisses to the side of his lover’s faces before they all settled down, Sonia and Tanaka on the other side.

“Hello, Nagito.” Sonia pleasantly hummed. “How have you been?”

“I’m fine.” Nagito honestly replied. “And you?”

“I’ve been busy but it’s almost done.” Sonia replied, grabbing a menu. “Once school is done, I’ll be less busy.” She smiled.

“Same here.” Nagito turned to Tanaka, who was staring directly at him. “And you, Gundham?”

Tanaka stared for a moment longer, his eyes beautifully lined with kohl with a tinge of red at the corners of his eyes. He then leaned over the table his head tilted. “Your aura appears drained, Nagito Komaeda. You’re fairing well, I hope?”

Nagito swallowed. There was no way. Sure, Tanaka had been infamous in high school as the resident encyclopedia of occult and other spiritual knowledge but that did not translate into knowing about the deal Nagito made with Hinata.

Sonia tugged Tanaka back before the staring could go on any longer. “Dear, discussing auras over the table is rude. Let’s keep that for later, shall we?”

“Ah.” Tanaka flushed a bit and tugged at his scarf. (Beside him, Nagito felt Souda stiffen with laughter being subdued.) “My apologies, Nagito. I’ve been fairing well.”

“Yeah, same here.” Nagito repeated with a half smile. “Say, Kazuichi mentioned something about an end of semester party?”

The change of topic was welcomed and for the rest of their meeting Nagito didn’t feel the sharp gaze of Tanaka on him.

~

(Six hundred and ninety-eight kisses left. Twelve kisses a day.)

~

The following morning Nagito lazily woke up to no alarm. With classes officially over and time for studying upon them Nagito had taken some liberties for sleep. Rolling over, Nagito gave himself a little more time before he forced himself out of bed. Stretching a bit before making his bed, changing, and going downstairs.

As always, at the table was Hinata. He was sitting upright with a few books at his elbows with one open in front of him. As Nagito entered he glanced up and set the book in his hands down, and walked over to Nagito, pressing the warmest of kisses to the side of Nagito’s face.

“Good morning, Nagito.” Hinata’s voice was sincere. “I admit I was rather surprised that you weren’t down earlier. Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m fine.” Nagito returned the kiss to the side of Hinata’s face. “Classes are over so I have my days off to study until my finals.”

“Ah, I see. I admit, I’m not familiar with how human universities and studies work.”

“That’s fine.” Nagito half smiled. “I’m just going to make breakfast and then study.”

Turning to start making breakfast, Nagito nearly jolted when Hinata spoke. “Say, if you don’t mind, could I assist you in studying? I admit, even though I’m not eating your food or requiring any hospitalities sitting around here doing little feels a touch rude.”

“Oh, um.” Nagito half turned to Hinata. “Are you sure? My studies aren’t that interesting.”

“I would disagree. Knowledge is always interesting. Or at least I think so.” Hinata smiled. “But if you don’t want my help I understand.”

“No, that’s not it.” Nagito flushed a bit. “I appreciate the offer. Thank you.”

Breakfast passed and then after cleaning the dishes and setting his work up, Nagito sat down, Hinata at his side. “First topic…”

The morning blurred as Nagito discussed and introduced Hinata to many concepts that were modern. Foreign concepts, international relations, historical events: they were all unknown to Hinata who soaked up the information and asked all the appropriate questions. Notes were flipped and concepts challenged or explained. Nagito didn’t stop talking, whether he was explaining a concept to Hinata or being quizzed by Hinata. It was only when his stomach growled, signalling lunch, that Nagito paused.

“I think that’s a good time to make lunch.” Nagito mused, turning his head to check the time on his laptop. “Thanks for helping me through this. We have a bit more to go through after this. I hope you’re fine helping me.”

“I am. This is fascinating.” Hinata replied before he leaned in and kissed Nagito. The kiss was warm against Nagito’s cheek. “Go, make something to eat.”

Nagito nodded, pressing another kiss to Hinata’s face. “Will do.”

When they finished for the day, and after Nagito had gathered his school work up, Hinata gently grabbed Nagito’s hand. Something danced behind his eyes, warm, pleased. With a smile Hinata leaned in and kissed Nagito very softly on the lips. Jolting, Nagito stared with wide eyes. They hadn’t exchanged a “proper” kiss since they first started the exchange. For the first time Nagito tasted Hinata, even if it was brief. Sunshine, sunflowers, and pine lingered on Nagito’s lips, practically staining them.

“Thank you for the gift of knowledge.” Hinata softly spoke, his hands cupping Nagito’s face. “Please, if you don’t mind, I’d like to meet Chiaki so I can return some of the gift you just gave me.”

“I… um…” Nagito swallowed. (Which was a very foolish move. Now the taste lingered on his tongue, warm and fresh like the forest on the sunny day. He tried very hard to not think about it.) “Sure. I think I can spare some time after my first final.”

“Excellent.” Hinata smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.”

~

(Six hundred and eighty-six kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

As promised, four days later (six hundred and thirty-eight kisses left. Twelve a day.) Nagito walked out of his early morning final and went on a train towards the hospital. The ride from the university to the hospital was short due to the hospital technically being named the “University Hospital” despite it technically not being on university grounds. Since it was mid day few people were on the train, giving Nagito plenty of silence and time to contemplate.

Ever since their study session Hinata hadn’t kissed Nagito on the lips again. Nagito hadn’t the energy or the time to properly sort out what the kiss meant. He couldn’t just press answers from Hinata on a whim, not sorting his own emotions out.

Which lead to the crux of the problem. Did Nagito feel anything from that kiss? Was he simply assigning emotion to the kiss due to society’s heavy connotations with kisses on lips? Was he reading too much into the action? Hinata had done it so casually, despite clearly stating to Nagito at the very beginning he knew that kisses on lips were for lovers. That ruled out Hinata doing it out of ignorance. So, what was Hinata’s motivation then? Should Nagito demand an answer from Hinata? Groaning, Nagito leaned his head against the window of the train and stared out at the passing scenery. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t ask if his own emotions weren’t sorted, right? Which, lead back to the crux of his problem.

Carefully, Nagito sorted through some facts in his brain:

1) He was kissing Hinata out of a deal to help Chiaki.

2) Hinata never pressed Nagito for a specific type of kiss, remaining a gentleman.

And finally, 3) Nagito was still thinking about the kiss so that had to count towards something, right?

Closing his eyes, Nagito carefully pushed all the stipulations to their kissing away and focused on Hinata as an individual. They had a tentative relationship built, mainly polite but tolerable. Other interactions, mainly the gift wrapping and studying were what people would call “becoming closer”. If circumstances were removed, would their interactions be considered flirting? Biting his lip, Nagito imagined just the kiss, conjuring it up from memory. It had been light, fleeting, but impactful. A flutter hit Nagito’s heart and if he imagined hard enough, perhaps the kiss was done out of attraction. His heart fluttered harder. Opening his eyes abruptly, Nagito frowned at himself, feeling the warmth of his cheeks burn a little hotter.

Fact number 4: He liked the kiss from Hinata.

Hypothesis: Maybe there was something else going on, but one kiss wasn’t enough to decide.

Suggested action? Kiss Hinata on the lips again.

Nagito cussed internally as his heart nearly broke through his chest, the pounding almost audible. It took the rest of the train ride for Nagito to calm his heart down, to feel the blush fade from his cheeks. By the time he exited the train, Nagito had reached a tentative state of calm. After exiting the station, Nagito stared upwards at the hospital looming across the street. Right now, he couldn’t think about anything else other than Chiaki. She focused his thoughts and helped keep Nagito steady.

Entering the hospital, Nagito took the familiar route up to Chiaki’s room, grateful for the silence and relative lack of other visitors at the hospital. Once he was on the right floor, Nagito nodded politely at the woman at the desk, who shot a look of recognition. Heading down the hallway, Nagito located Chiaki’s room and entered slowly.

Inside the room was bright, the blinds open. Some flowers were in a vase by her bedside and cards littered the space around it. Chiaki remained asleep in bed, machines hooked up, beeping softly in the silence of the room. Private and alone, Nagito allowed himself to sink down in a chair by Chiaki’s side, touching her hair very lightly.

“Hello, Chiaki. It’s me.” Nagito softly spoke. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while. My first final is over and I have four more. I think this one went well. Hinata helped me study. It was super helpful.” Nagito paused and pushed the thoughts about their kiss away. “Oh right, you don’t know Hinata. He’s… well he’s… someone who is going to help you. In fact, he wanted to meet you. I don’t know when he’ll arrive but… trust me, he really is going to help. Anyways, everyone is planning a party for the end of the semester…”

Nagito talked and he was just about finishing a tale when a warm hand touched his shoulder briefly. Turning around, Nagito was face to face with Hinata, who offered Nagito a smile. Nagito shut his mouth briefly before he returned the gesture.

“You’re here.”

“Yes, sorry I thought perhaps you two would like some privacy.” Hinata replied. “Hello Chiaki.” He turned his attention completely to her. “I’m Hinata Hajime. I asked Nagito if I could meet you today. It’s a pleasure.” He paused. “I’m going to make sure you wake up and are fine. I can see that you’re a very precious friend to Nagito.” Hinata gently reached out his hand. “I hope you don’t mind if I touch your head for a moment?”

Gently, Hinata’s hand lay on Chiaki’s forehead. For a moment nothing happened, then a warm light shone from Hinata’s hands, concentrating on Chiaki. The light sunk into Chiaki, almost pulsing as it pressed and curled into her. A long second passed before the light faded and Hinata’s hand was back at his side. Nothing changed on the monitors, but a glow continued to radiate through Chiaki, almost as though she was pulsing with life, with vibrancy. Nagito stared and it took a long moment to realise he was half crying, relief a flood that hit him with a burn that nearly took his breath away.

“Do you need a moment alone, Nagito?” Hinata’s voice was gentle.

Nagito hastily pulled his emotions to the side and looked at Hinata. He was still, but warmth radiated with life from him. Standing up, Nagito moved towards Hinata. Nothing had been sorted regarding his feelings towards Hinata. Nothing had been cleared regarding Hinata’s motivations either, but in the moment, Nagito didn’t care. Pressing himself boldly into Hinata’s arms, Nagito sunk in, closing his eyes, hugging Hinata close to his body, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s lips. It was deeper than anticipated, but still very chaste. Sunshine, sunflowers, and pine sunk into Nagito’s mouth, consuming him like an all-consuming heat threatening to burn him alive. Pulling away after a moment, Nagito leaned into their embrace, eyes closed.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Nagito.” Hinata returned the hug.

~

That evening Nagito put a kettle on and pulled two cups out. Putting some green tea into his strainer, Nagito set it into his teapot, waiting for the water to boil. His fingers idly tapped on the counter, following the beat of the boiling water. When his kettle clicked off, steam rising out, Nagito carefully prepared the tea. Once the tea was steeped Nagito grabbed the cups and walked over to his living room.

The space of the living room was nothing more than a coffee table with some low couches and a tall lamp in the corner in case someone wanted more light. Nestled in the corner of one of the couches was Hinata. His legs were curled up and a book sat prompted on the arm of the couch, halfway finished. Nagito gingerly walked over and sat on the couch before setting his cup on the table, offering the second one to Hinata.

“Here.” Nagito said.

“For me?” Hinata blinked as he looked up from the book.

“I know you do not require food or drink, but can I offer some up just for the sake of offering you some tea?”

Hinata’s lips twitched lightly. Setting the book down (a bookmark in it) he accepted the cup, his hands curling around the mug carefully. “Thank you, Nagito. I appreciate this.” Leaning in he inhaled deeply. “What a lovely green tea.”

“It’s one of my favourites.” Nagito admitted, sipping it lightly. “I wanted to thank you again for today.”

“You’re welcome but I hardly did anything beyond transfer some of the energy to Chiaki.” Hinata adjusted his position on the couch so he and Nagito were sitting properly side by side.

“I know, but it still means a lot that you’re taking time to help me out.” Nagito replied. “Sometimes I find it hard to believe you’re a god.” He half laughed. “You’re living in my house after all. It’s sort of surreal.”

“I suppose so.” Hinata mused, swirling the liquid in the cup around. “Sometimes I find it hard to believe I’m a god too.”

That perked Nagito up. He sipped his tea before speaking. “You weren’t always a god?”

“No.” Hinata half laughed before he turned to look at Nagito. “Does that surprise you?”

“It does.” Nagito admitted. “I don’t know a lot about the gods and goddesses of this land. I just know some small tidbits. Enough to know I could seek you out. Do you mind me asking how you became a god?”

“It’s not a very interesting tale, I admit.” Hinata said. “However, I don’t mind. I have little chance to tell people after all.” He cleared his throat. “When I was human the gods and goddesses played a major role in our every day lives. One part of that life asked for sacrifices. The town needed someone to give up to the gods and I was there.” Hinata waved his hand a bit, almost abstractly. “Right place and right time as you humans say. They took me from my family, stripped me of my humanity, and made me a god all in the name of sacrifice. In truth, Hinata Hajime is my human name.”

Nagito jolted and nearly spilled his tea at the admittance. Hinata snorted and half turned his head to look at Nagito. His eyes were dancing, the hazel of his right eye appearing just as ruby red as the left one. The gaze was heavy, warm, but not oppressive. Nagito almost set his tea cup down and half reached out to touch Hinata’s face. Instead Nagito gripped his cup and sipped his tea, the liquid scalding his tongue.

“They gave me the name Kamukura Izuru.” Hinata continued, turning his gaze away from Nagito. “However, I prefer my human name. It helps me remember I’m not any better than the humans that come to me for help. My human name grounds me.”

Hinata’s story swirled in Nagito’s brain. He could almost see the image perfectly. A human Hinata, living his life as normally as a child would at the time he was born. He had a loving family and friends around him. Perhaps he worked for his family or helped around the village he grew up in. Maybe he even went to school and studied a little bit. Then, to be taking away, to be made a god with little choice. The situation stung within Nagito, screaming at the injustice of the situation. It could have been anyone else. Someone else could be sitting on Nagito’s couch at this moment but the world had decided it was Hinata.

“Do you feel any anger towards them?” The question slipped from Nagito’s lips before he could stop it.

“I used to. I think.” Hinata’s answers were clipped but out of lack of knowledge, no emotion behind them. “It’s been so long. That life is a blur, a haze that settles like a film of nostalgia. However, there is no need for me to rage at something I am unable to change. I’m a god now and I can help people out.”

“I see.” Nagito’s words stumbled, inadequate.

“Don’t worry over this.” Hinata gently said, setting his tea cup down. “My life is just that: my life. I’ve accepted the good and bad. Though, perhaps, I’ve sullied this evening’s mood? Do forgive me.”

“You haven’t.” Nagito assured, his words almost clunky with how quickly he said them. “I asked and I have an answer. Thank you.”

“Then, you’re welcome, Nagito.” Hinata smiled. “Now, I do have a question.”

“Yes?”

“How do trains work? I’ve seen old ones, the ones that ran on steam but today I saw you on one and I’m absolutely fascinated by them.”

Nagito half laughed. “I’ll do my best to explain.”

His explanation ran through the night, half stumbling from experience and internet searches. Then, their topics segmented and went off in other directions. When Nagito finished his tea was gone and Hinata’s was cold. The clock read late and with a final stretch of explanations, Nagito stood up, gathering the cups.

“I best go to bed now. I hope my explanations helped?”

“They most certainly did.” Hinata said before he stood up as well, placing his hand on the mugs. “Allow me to do the dishes. You gifted me with not just knowledge but also a visit with Chiaki. Go to sleep.”

Nagito’s nose wrinkled. “Are you sure? I couldn’t ask you to do my dishes.”

“Nagito.” Hinata’s voice was firm. “I’ve watched you do dishes since I’ve arrived here. I think I’ve figured out how modern sinks work. Also, it’s bold to assume I didn’t do dishes when I was human.”

“You… have a point.” Nagito half muttered.

“Then, go to sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.” Hinata leaned in. “Good night.”

He pressed a kiss to Nagito’s lips, warm, soft, and at once the sunshine, sunflower, and pine taste flooded Nagito’s mind.

(Six hundred and twenty-six kisses left. Twelve kisses a day.)

~

The next morning Nagito walked downstairs to find his dishes not just washed but dried and put away neatly. Hinata didn’t say anything, but when Nagito walked to the table to give Hinata their customary morning kiss he could practically feel the pride that only helping someone out could give radiate off Hinata.

“Thanks, Hinata.” Nagito said in place of a greeting.

“Good morning.” Hinata half turned to him. “And it was not a problem, Nagito.” Hinata assured.

Nagito flushed. “Sorry. Good morning to you too.”

Hinata just smiled and tugged Nagito into a kiss, lips warm against Nagito’s. When they parted Nagito’s cheeks burned a little. How embarrassing. Nagito ducked and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Hinata’s face. Hinata half laughed and the vibration radiated into Nagito. Pulling away, Nagito straightened himself up.

“Breakfast.” He announced, as though he had to give a reason to why he was leaving Hinata’s side.

They didn’t say anything about the mouth kisses but for the rest of the day Nagito tried to not kiss Hinata on the lips.

(It didn’t last as long as he wanted.)

(Six hundred and fourteen kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

Nagito could pinpoint all he wanted when their kisses started to include ones on the mouth, but he couldn’t pinpoint when they had morphed into exclusively lip kisses. Time had blurred when he was studying for finals, two weeks rushing by with the heat an intensity of a brain running on adrenaline and determination. By the time his last final rolled around, Nagito had all but absentmindedly leaned into Hinata’s embrace, kissing him on the lips with the casual air of intimacy. It was how he caught himself the evening of his last final, lips on Hinata’s, before his brain jolted, almost as though common sense finally returned to his mind.

He was kissing Hinata. On the lips. And he hadn’t even discovered how he felt about Hinata.

Train wreck wasn’t even the beginning of the word he could use to describe himself. Groaning, Nagito rolled in his bed, sheets tangling around his legs as his mind raced, keeping him wide awake.

Pathetic. It wasn’t even though Nagito thought he was in love with Hinata. In love implied he had a closer relationship to Hinata than he thought. All they were at the moment were friends (or at least Nagito hoped, ever since Hinata had opened up about his past the label of “friend” was coming to Hinata with ease.) However, that label didn’t stop the fluttering of Nagito’s heart whenever they kissed or spent some time together, just sitting and chatting. Hinata’s thirst for knowledge and eagerness to discuss with Nagito had become almost as much as a ritual for them as their kisses.

Kisses that were meant to be for Chiaki. Hinata was only kissing Nagito to fulfil his wish. Once that was over, they’d part ways. There would be no reason for Hinata to stick around Nagito. The truth left a small sting in Nagito’s heart. Rolling around once more, Nagito shut his eyes and attempted to find sleep.

It came slowly, but sleep still washed over Nagito with uneven, choppy waves.

(Four hundred and forty-six kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

Three days later Nagito’s phone lit up with a message from Souda, reminding him of the time and location for the party. The reminder and excuse for something else to distract Nagito was useful. As usual, Hinata simply hummed with a smile and wished Nagito a good time. It was almost sad that Hinata wasn’t phrased by their kisses (which to Nagito’s pleasure and chagrin, were still kisses on the lips. So much for trying to break the habit.) but perhaps that was for the best. Nagito’s feelings, if they could be labeled as anything, were a crush. Nothing more and nothing less. The idea was sobering but Nagito had to accept that for what it was.

He hadn’t really dated and the few people that Nagito liked all ended up as his friends or no where. Crushes for Nagito were historically simply people he admired before that admiration either died or morphed into friendship. Hinata’s crush was obviously going to change in the former’s direction, dying like the leaves in fall would, silently and gracefully.

So when Nagito saw that the party Souda was hosting was not just for their friends but some other people they had met in university (mainly Akane and Nekomaru who were the most social out of everyone, Koizumi and some of her art friends, and Saionji with some theater and dance friends) Nagito took the welcomed turn the party was going with hope. Maybe he’d find someone else to chat and become friends with. Perhaps he’d make a new friend that evening and forget about the silly crush on Hinata.

(Which was very difficult when Hinata kissed Nagito good-bye at the doorway just before he left. It was almost enough for Nagito to open his mouth and suggest Hinata come with him. Almost. Nagito wasn’t a fool.)

Souda had stated the party was as Sonia’s place and Nagito hadn’t expected anything less. Sonia’s place was more of a mansion, western in design. Pristine and clean, Nagito took in the familiar building as he walked up to the front gates, the guards outside merely nodding in recognition of Nagito. Slipping through, Nagito was nearly blasted with the music and lights from Sonia’s place. Whatever Ibuki had decided to play it was loud (not that Nagito had expected anything less). Wading through the crowd (rather large, Nagito’s chest twisted a bit at the sight of so many people) Nagito located Souda first. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, save for the small braid by the side of his face. Out of his customary bright colours, Souda was wearing an artfully ripped shirt, dark pants, and comfortable looking shoes. Up close Nagito could spot some make-up, no doubt Sonia’s work as the eyeliner was barely noticeable. His nails were also painted, a pitch black, no doubt Tanaka’s work.

“Nagito!” Souda descended upon him, arm flopping heavily across his shoulders. “I’m glad to see you!” His voice rang clearly through the music.

“Hello, Kazuichi. Rather busy, huh?”

Souda’s face twisted a little. “Yeah, I think Akane and Nekomaru may have outdone themselves with the invites. Still, we’re going to meet by the pool before midnight so we can have a moment with just us friends.” Souda squeezed Nagito’s shoulder. “For the fireworks.”

“Right.” Nagito’s face split into a small smile. “I suppose this is my cue to mingle and find food?”

“If that’s what you want.” Souda shrugged. “I’ll be up here by Ibuki’s side, making sure she doesn’t go too crazy. I think I saw Akane and Nekomaru out back by the pool if you want to find them. Fuyuhiko and Peko are around here too, probably playing some poker. I think I saw a game started. Knowing them they’re beating everyone and racking in some money.”

Nagito laughed. “I’ll find everyone. Thanks for the heads up.”

“See you later!”

Leaving Souda’s side, Nagito walked through the crowd and located a cooler with some drinks, both alcoholic and non. Picking up a can of pop, Nagito cracked it open and sipped, enjoying the cool, carbonated taste. Walking through the main area, Nagito made an effort to locate Fuyuhiko and Peko. As Souda had stated, they were playing poker and clearly winning. Standing back, Nagito watched the (power) couple as they won yet another hand, everyone else groaning at the table.

“Wow, they’re really good, aren’t they?”

Nagito half turned his head. A guy stood beside him, a total stranger. His hair was short and dark as well as his eyes. He had nice clothing on, nothing that screamed flashy or obnoxious. All in all, a total stranger.

“Yeah, they are.” Nagito replied politely.

“I’m terrible at cards.” The man continued, still making small talk. “I’m certainly not going to try playing tonight and testing my luck.”

“Me too.” Nagito continued. “Though I’m fairly lucky sometimes.”

“That’s one of us.” The man half smiled. “Say, want to walk around a bit together? See the rest of the party?”

Nagito half opened his mouth to tell the guy that he was here to see Fuyuhiko and Peko but then his mouth shut. He had thought earlier about attempting to make new friends and shooting down someone who was polite to him wasn’t the way to go. So, Nagito nodded.

“Sure, let’s.”

The man beamed. “I’m Masahiro, by the way.”

“Komaeda.” Nagito offered his last name.

~

The evening pressed onward and Masahiro had stuck by Nagito’s side through the evening. In the short span of time Nagito had learned a little about the man: he wasn’t a student but someone who worked with Souda at the car repair shop. He enjoyed large social gatherings. And he really enjoyed talking to Nagito. Masahiro was rather enthusiastic with his conversation and in a way that was pleasant. Despite the loud music that Ibuki played they managed to hold conversations that were ranged in topic, but polite and simple. At some point in time, Nagito had sat down with Masahiro at one of the tables and ate as they talked, exchanging some funny stories (for Nagito, university ones, for Masahiro, car shop ones).

“Say,” Masahiro asked at one point. “How do you know the hosts?”

Nagito half shot an amused look and swirled his drink (not just pop at this point). “High school friends with Kazuichi, Sonia, and Gundham.”

Masahiro whistled. “Damn. You’ve known them for a while then. Say, what do you think about them?”

Nagito half tilted his head. “As people?”

“No, no I mean, them as in their relationship.” Masahiro half drawled, his own drink swirling in his hand as he leaned in. “I mean…”

A bit of a cold draft hit Nagito. He half narrowed his eyes. “They’re happy together so I don’t think it’s any of my business beyond that.”

“Of course, of course.” Masahiro nodded. “I just thought if I had a girl as hot as Sonia or a man as gorgeous as Souda I’d never share them.”

Hearing his friends being talked about in such a manner nearly jarred Nagito. Sure, his friends were good looking, but to hear it rather bluntly from someone else was… odd. Brushing the comment aside, Nagito shrugged. “To each their own I suppose. The three are happy and that’s all I care about.”

Masahiro half laughed and downed his drink. “So polite. You’re rather cute yourself, you know.”

If hearing his friends being talked about in an objective manner was jarring hearing it about himself was more so. Nagito wildly blinked and stared, his brain disconnecting slightly from his mouth. Masahiro shot a wink and Nagito hoped the dimness of the lights hid his shock. He went to sip his drink but it ended up turning into a large gulp. What to say to that? Thank the man? However, Nagito was spared an answer when the clocks started to chime, signalling midnight. Remembering Souda’s words from earlier, Nagito stood up, downing his drink.

“Sorry to run off but I’m meeting some people now.”

Masahiro laughed and stood up with Nagito. “I get it, I get it. I was too blunt?” He then leaned in. “Still, I do mean it. You’re very cute.” He then pulled Nagito closer and before Nagito could speak, he kissed him.

The kiss was unlike the ones with Hinata. While both were chaste, though Nagito could sense Masahiro was attempting to deepen it, everything was wrong. The smell and taste of alcohol, the sweet underlay of whatever was mixed with it, the way Masahiro tried to grab Nagito in a certain way. None of it was remotely what his kisses with Hinata were and that burned hotly in Nagito’s core. Ripping away, he hastily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stammered out some sort of apology or excuse before leaving, weaving through the crowds. An unsettled feeling hit Nagito’s stomach and with the strange tingle on his lips, Nagito rubbed them harder. Sure, it wasn’t the worse but it also wasn’t the best.

Slipping outside, Nagito spotted his friends and saddled up to Nidai’s side. The giant of a man instantly wrapped an arm around Nagito’s shoulders, his warmth grounding Nagito.

“Hey, hey look who showed up!” Nidai’s voice carried easily over Ibuki’s music. “Haven’t seen you all night!”

“I was around, chatting and such.” Nagito muttered.

“Well, let’s catch up together after we set fireworks off, Nagito!” Owari cheered, appearing on Nagito’s other side, her arm slipping around Nagito’s shoulders too. “Onward! I spotted Gundham and Pinkie with a bag of fireworks.”

“Lead the way!” Nidai easily dragged both Nagito and Owari over to Souda and Tanaka.

The fireworks were fun and soon Nagito fell back into his laughter with his friends, but somewhere in the back of his mind he still mulled over the kiss and how it was nothing like Hinata’s.

~

Returning home early, Nagito was greeted by Hinata who smiled as Nagito shut the door. Moonlight trickled in, no lights on, but there was easily enough light for Nagito to clearly see the hallway.

“Hello, did you have a fun time?” Hinata asked.

“I…” Nagito thought of Masahiro and then shoved that memory away with the fireworks. “Yeah, I did. We set off fireworks together. Soon after Sonia started to clear things and then people were leaving and so I came home.”

“That’s lovely.” Hinata smiled. “Though I bet you’re tired. I’ll let you get to sleep.”

“Thanks.” Nagito stepped into his place, yawning lightly. “Good night, Hinata.”

Hinata laughed and walked over to Nagito, gently touching Nagito’s shoulders before gently tugging him closer. “I think you mean good morning. Even if it is rather early morning.” He then kissed Nagito.

Perhaps it was the alcohol that was still in Nagito’s system. Perhaps it was due to the fatigue, but in that moment Nagito stumbled a bit and soon they were on the floor, Nagito being pressed to the ground by Hinata. Their kiss naturally deepened and while the taste of sunshine, sunflowers, and pine was exchanged, so was the sweet taste of Nagito’s drinks and alcohol mixed in. He could also taste it on his lips. Except, instead of reminding Nagito of the kiss from the evening it only screamed at Nagito that he was properly kissing Hinata in a way that wasn’t chaste. Hinata’s body wasn’t hot in the conventional human way but it was solid, heavy, and pleasant to feel around him. Unlike the kiss from earlier when it ended all Nagito could think of was how it was too soon, that he needed more.

Something burst from inside Nagito, something that bloomed and blossomed until all Nagito could taste was Hinata on his lips. His mind sang and his body ached, craving more. A slow realisation, like molasses dripping from a bottle into Nagito’s heart, coated his entire mind, filling every crevice. Suddenly, Nagito’s crush on Hinata wasn’t as minor as he thought it was, instead it was slowly consuming him with a single phrase that danced in Nagito’s mind.

He was falling hard for Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My math: If I made a math mistake I'm sorry I'm horrible at math. (However, if you're sharp enough you'll notice a small error which, in advance, that's on purpose.)
> 
> 1000 kisses: I was thinking about paper cranes and the old myth about folding 1000 and having your wish granted and here this story came to be.
> 
> Dating Chiaki question: He's truly friends with Chiaki and if you want to read that deeper to Nagito's sexuality, feel free to? I decided to keep it ambiguous since I realise people have different HC about characters and what not.
> 
> How the kisses work: I figured it would be fun to make it so the energy transfer goes both ways, regardless of who initates the kiss. I also thought it would be fun to make it not just lip kisses (though I was tempted since the connotation of kiss of life to mouths in fairy tales...).
> 
> Nagito's parents: Since this is an AU they're still alive and Nagito is very happy thanks.
> 
> Yukizome/Munakata/Sakakura: Honestly, despite how polarizing DR3 was for some people, I really love this Trio and I had to find a way to put them into this story, even if it was a brief mention.
> 
> Souda/Sonia/Gundham OT3: I really ship it hard and I cannot help myself.
> 
> Green tea: It's probably genmaicha.
> 
> Kamukura Izuru: In this AU it's nothing more than a name and nothing of canon Kamukura Izuru's personality is in Hinata when he's a god.
> 
> Masahiro and the dubious kiss: I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much. I really wanted a point where Nagito realises "Oh shit, I do like Hinata's kisses and they're something more to me". To do that I needed someone to bounce that idea off on. I'd like to point out that while the kiss may have been out of the blue and very forward for a stranger I don't think Masahiro had any nefarious intentions. However, despite that Nagito's reaction to not liking it and feeling gross about it is very valid. (Moral: Don't go kissing people unless both/all parties are 100% on board with it.)


	2. Eighty Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This fic is done and I had a lot of fun with it! I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it! A bit of a warning that at the end it gets a little frisky but nothing too graphic. It's super late so I don't think I have much more to say but I do have some end notes to clear up some things.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and or comments. Those really make my day. Also if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Nagito woke up the next morning with his mouth fuzzy, his head spinning, and his lips still tingling. Memories jumbled in his brain, like a train that had derailed and collapsed upon itself, yet as sleep blurred away from his mind, Nagito managed to sort his thoughts out. The evening at Sonia’s eased to the forefront of his memory with a gentle, but slightly sharp edge. His unfortunate kiss ghosted at the edges but was easily replaced with the memory of Hinata’s kiss. Unlike the memory of the evening, Hinata’s kiss slammed into his conscious, nearly knocking the air out of Nagito’s lungs. A blush burned with ease up his face, like flames licking wood as it consumed it to live. Flopping sideways into his bed, Nagito lay a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes slightly, as though that would take away his blush.

He had really screwed up. Hinata had only gone for their regular kiss and Nagito just had to ruin everything. His only options were the crutches of exhaustion and alcohol that Nagito could use to mitigate the damage.

(No, he would use them, there was no other way to salvage the situation.)

Lying to himself would be the only way for Nagito to save face and be able to look Hinata in the eyes.

(Except, perhaps, facing the truth and telling Hinata. Which was not an option.)

Swallowing the lie like a bitter pill, Nagito closed his eyes and played his thoughts over in his brain. It was just the exhaustion and alcohol. That was it. Nodding firmly to himself a moment later, Nagito sat up, got himself ready, and headed downstairs.

Hinata was in the kitchen, humming as he sat at the table reading. Sunlight had trickled into the kitchen, more than usual due to the time of day. The curtains were also open more than usual, probably Hinata’s doing. A warm glow of yellow filled the area and Nagito took a moment to stare at it, watch as the light danced around his kitchen and around Hinata, before he shook the thought away.

“Good morning.” Nagito greeted.

“Good morning again, Nagito.” Hinata replied, amusement tinting his tone as he set the book down. “Had a good sleep?”

“Yeah, I did.”

Rummaging through his cabinets, Nagito pulled out a pot, setting it on the stove. Eggs sounded too heavy so a light breakfast of miso soup would have to do. Turning to his fridge to grab the ingredients, Nagito nearly stumbled when Hinata appeared in his space, already opening the fridge door for him.

“You’re going for the miso soup?” Hinata politely asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Nagito shuffled around the fridge door. “Thanks.”

Hinata leaned over. A hand was still on the fridge door but his other hand reached out and touched Nagito’s face, gently cradling it. Pulling Nagito down firmly, Hinata pressed a kiss to Nagito’s mouth. Their kiss lasted only a moment, but the fluttering and butterflies washed heavily over Nagito. The kiss they had shared when Nagito had returned slammed harshly in his memory. A small voice compared the two kisses, demanding more, and Nagito nearly pulled away from Hinata violently because of it. How did Nagito even think he could lie to himself? He was so foolish.

If Hinata noticed anything, he made no indication. The second the memory had washed harshly over Nagito, Hinata was pulling away, handing Nagito the container with the leftover soup.

“Here you go.”

Nagito’s fingers numbly accepted the bowl. “Thanks.”

His lips tingled, like traitors screaming for more. Nagito turned to make breakfast. The tingling didn’t stop, even as the day pressed onward.

(Three hundred and ninety-eight kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

Despite the turmoil of Nagito’s new found perspective on the kisses, he still had work to complete. School was over for the summer break, but university tuition didn’t pay itself. Even with his parents helping him, Nagito had a job. A job that he had put on hold for his studies.

The university’s library was a building located close to the bus terminal, though far enough back that the sound of buses coming and going was muted. Trees decorated the side of the campus, allowing for shade until one hit the front. Only the right side was shaded while the right side was half open, showing some of the other buildings sprawled beyond.

Once inside the library’s building the entrance to the library was off to the right. The left held other offices and classrooms that curled beyond the sight of the front door in sprawling hallways. A reception desk sat neatly off the side and behind the desk were the washrooms and water fountains. To the right and around a small corner was a coffee shop, nestled right in with the library. Chairs, tables, and other flexible seating sat around the area, but the actual library didn’t start until the second floor. Students had the option of checking books out on the first and second floors.

Nagito worked on the second floor, which, in his opinion, was the better place. On the second floor the noise was considerably quieter, less people milling around by the elevators or stairs. And with classes over, the library was almost dead, though a few students (mainly graduates working on their masters of PHD’s) were present. However, what wasn’t quiet was the work. With classes over a huge influx of books and other media returns had flooded the desk, promising to take up the better half of Nagito’s morning.

That suited him fine. A mindless task with a little bit of thinking was the perfect remedy for ignoring the lingering thoughts around Hinata’s kisses. Instead of mulling over them, Nagito stacked books back onto shelves. Instead of twisting his mind around the implications (said and unsaid) Nagito scanned books back into the system. And instead of theorising and fretting, Nagito dutifully added stickers to their new books and set them off the side to be scanned into the new system.

However, even with all the work, Nagito’s mind wandered during his break. The thoughts were weak, stray threads to an almost perfect condition coat, but enough that they snagged in the corners and crevices of Nagito’s mind.

It had been two weeks since the party. (Two hundred and thirty kisses left. Twelve a day.) And while Nagito had done his best, his lips still tingled at the sensation of Hinata’s kiss. (Senselessly, metaphorically not physically but a large part of him wanted that too, on the floor of his entryway.) A large part of Nagito’s mind wanted to burn along with the memory, drown in the flames of it, over analyze it (as if Nagito hadn’t already), but the smarter, practical part of Nagito refused.

Being overwhelmed by Hinata’s kisses? That was something Nagito would have to live with for just a little while longer. No need to let Hinata know or find out. Business transaction. That was all their kisses were.

Sighing, Nagito threw out the garbage from his lunch, took a long sip of water from his water bottle, and went to continue his work.

~

“I’m home.” Nagito half muttered as he entered his house, kicking his shoes off.

“Hello, Nagito. Busy day at the library?” Hinata greeted with a tilt of his head, arms clasped behind his back.

“No, just tedious work.”

“Was it boring?” Hinata gently pressed.

 _‘No’,_ Nagito wanted to say. _‘No, it wasn’t. Tedious work helps me forget about your kisses, how they tingle and burn on my lips. They threaten to make me desire more, demand more, hope for more.’_

“Sort of, but sometimes there are days like that.” Nagito said instead.

“I see.” Hinata rocked a little bit on his heels before he walked up and tugged Nagito into a kiss, smooth and elegant. “Welcome home.” He said once he parted.

The tingling pressed onward. Nagito gave his best smile. “I’m home.” He repeated.

(Two hundred and eighteen kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

Despite the turmoil of Nagito’s new found perspective on the kisses, he also had to see his friends. With summer in full swing there were little reasons to why Nagito couldn’t hang out with everyone and relax. Which was where he found himself a week later, lounging in Kuzuryuu’s house, tea and snacks provided. In his hands was a controller and on the screen was a racing game. Beside Nagito sat Pekoyama (in second place, her gaze cool and collected), Sonia (doing her best in third), and Ibuki (enthusiastic but in sixth place behind some computer players). Kuzuryuu was at the table, munching on some senbei as he watched their game.

(Nagito himself was in first place and he did his best to ignore Souda’s stage whisper of “there’s that uncanny Nagito luck”.)

Souda, the stage whisperer in question, was sitting behind everyone, lounging heavily in Tanaka’s lap. Tanaka’s arms were wrapped warmly around Souda, tugging Souda closer into his body. If Nagito had the opportunity (which he didn’t due to the game) he would have shot Souda a glare. Instead he took a very sharp turn around a bend and urged his player character towards the finish line, finishing another lap.

“Now, now, we’re all aware of the gift the heavens have bestowed upon Nagito regarding his luck.” Tanaka said, not stage whispering, voice appropriately dramatic.

“I just never get used to witnessing his luck.” Souda added, his voice in awe. “He would make a killing if he utilized his gift properly.”

“I’m right here.” Nagito half sighed out.

“I know.” Souda’s voice was beaming. “Shouldn’t you be flattered by my praise?”

“I’d be more flattered if you didn’t make a big deal out of my luck.” Nagito replied, no sting to his words.

“But Nagito!” Sonia’s voice trailed into his ear. “It’s just such a fascinating phenomenon that we’ve witnessed over the years! It’s like a super power!”

“You’re really making this to be a bigger deal than it is in reality.” Nagito moved to take a power up, using it to shake Pekoyama off his tail, sliding into first place with ease. Turning around Nagito finally shot Souda a glare.

“You say that but you just cleaned house without breaking a sweat.” Souda teased behind him, unaffected.

He then tugged away from Tanaka’s arms, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips, before bouncing over to the controller, swiping it from Nagito’s hands. “My turn!”

Nagito swallowed and looked down at his hands. Souda’s voice bounced into the air, but Nagito wasn’t listening. He had seen Souda, Tanaka, and Sonia kiss many times (chastely, they weren’t gross in public) but all his mind could do was replace the scene with Hinata and him.

Pathetic. Nagito shoved the thoughts away once more. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, pal.” Souda patted Nagito’s arm. “Watch me win!”

“In your dreams.” Kuzuryuu had also slid over, taking Pekoyama’s controller. Pekoyama in turn curled closer to Kuzuryuu, not entirely cuddling but close.

They started a light bickering. Nagito moved himself back towards the table, grabbing a few cookies, settling himself around to watch the next round. As he bit into one of the cookies, Tanaka moved closer so they were sitting together, Tanaka’s warmth (partly from snuggling Souda and partly from wearing black in summer, which was impressive) radiated. Nagito shuffled a little.

“You’ve been busy, Nagito.” Tanaka’s voice was warm.

“I’ve picked up a few more shifts at the library.” Nagito replied, half turning so he wasn’t rude in talking with Tanaka. “What about you? Work at the shelter picking up?”

Tanaka half hummed and reached to grab the bowl of senbei, picking a few out with deft fingers. “Animals always require assistance, even if the flow of people wishing to make them their familiars slows down.”

Nagito grinned. “So, busy then.”

“Yes, my hours are eaten up at work, but it’s a task I would not wish to shirk off.” Tanaka replied, his voice bright.

“Hey, we’re starting the match!” Ibuki’s voice rang, the loudest in the room.

Turning to watch, Nagito almost had his eyes on the screen when Tanaka’s hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging him back a little. Nagito automatically stared at Tanaka’s wrist for a second, noticing the black nail polish, the warm leather bands, the dark beaded bracelets, before he looked up at Tanaka.

His gaze was strong, accented with his eyeliner and hint of eyeshadow. A flash of his eyelashes when he blinked made Nagito almost open his mouth to ask if Tanaka was also wearing mascara. But then Tanaka opened his mouth.

“Your aura is fluctuating strangely.” Tanaka’s voice was low. “It’s almost as though you’re pinching off your energy on a regular.” He tilted his head. “But it returns, like drawing water from a well only for the well to fill the next day.”

Nagito’s mouth ran dry. Tanaka’s gaze was neutral, cool, but it shot right into Nagito’s core. Words flew into his mouth but Nagito couldn’t muster the energy to laugh or redirect Tanaka’s words in a coherent manner. He couldn’t find the energy to tell Tanaka he was talking nonsense or act naïve. Instead all his mouth did was open mutely before a single phrase came out.

“I’m fine.”

Tanaka gave one final look before he nodded. “I know. If you weren’t, I wouldn’t care what reason you’re carrying, I’d smite the force hurting you without hesitation.”

His words were soft, low, but they were steel. A small glow filled Nagito’s heart. He half smiled. “Thanks, Gundham.”

Tanaka nodded and turned his gaze back to the television. Nagito followed but the rest of the afternoon blurred.

(One hundred and thirty-four kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

That night and into the next morning Tanaka’s words rang in Nagito’s mind, singing questions along side them. How much did Tanaka know? Was he really reading Nagito’s energy or did he only see hints of Nagito’s energy and guessed? Or did he know exactly what was happening? Did he see Hinata’s prints all over Nagito? (That last question sent an entire new wave of butterflies down Nagito’s spine. Would that imply that Tanaka could see the kisses on Nagito’s skin? Did the kisses and their energy linger on Nagito?) Sleep came slowly to Nagito and the next morning, despite it being a day off, Nagito woke to the sunlight desperately trying to crawl into his room. As sleep faded and the questions tried to push their way back into Nagito’s mind, another reminder filled his brain.

Shopping. Nagito groaned. Household chores. He rolled into his covers and pressed his face into his pillow. The necessities of living. Curling closer into his bed, Nagito lay in the softness, not wanting to move, sinking into the last fragments of sleep before facing reality.

Once he was changed and ready Nagito walked down the stairs. Hinata was where he usually was, in the kitchen. However, instead of reading at the table or on the couch, Hinata was standing by the stove. On one of the burners was a pot of miso soup, steaming gently. Beside it was a pan with some salmon sizzling in the oil. Beside the stove on the counter was the rice cooker, steaming, the light indicating it was ready. Nagito blinked a few times, but the image didn’t change.

Unwittingly, a deeper image of a happy domestic life with Hinata bubbled at the surface of Nagito’s conscious. He immediately squashed it.

“Good morning, Nagito.” Hinata turned his head. In his hand was a pair of cooking chopsticks.

“Good morning.” The reply was automatic. “You’re cooking.”

“Yes, I am.” Hinata’s voice was sunny. “I know it isn’t much and I did this without permission, but I wanted to do something for you. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Uh… it’s fine. No worries.” Nagito kept staring at Hinata, unable to look away from his hand and the chopsticks. “They’re mismatched.”

“Oh.” Hinata glanced down and rubbed his head. “It was sort of late for me to change them.” He laughed. “But it’s a happy accident, no?”

Nagito blinked, his mind unable to grasp at both Hinata’s words and the image before him. “What?”

Hinata raised his hand, showing the design at the top of the chopsticks. “See? They’re best friends in that one children’s tale, Pooh-san, right?”

The earnestness in Hinata’s voice helped ease Nagito’s gaze away from Hinata’s hand and to his face. Hinata was smiling. “You’re right.” Nagito assured. “And thank you, for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome.” Hinata was still smiling as he walked over to close the gap between them completely, leaning in and kissing Nagito.

The image of domestic life bubbled hotly under Nagito’s skin, bubbling and boiling away. It took a longer time to shove the image away. Even after they parted, Nagito’s mind throbbed and burned at the heat of the image, at the illusion the entire scene had offered him.

“Now, sit down. I’ll bring the food over to you.” Hinata continued, nothing off in his voice or posture, reminding Nagito that their kisses were business only. No matter what his heart wanted.

“Thank you.” Nagito managed to say, voice even, but echoed against his ears.

Moving to his table, Nagito sat down. Hinata bustled around the kitchen for a few more minutes. Nagito did his best to not stare, to not feed the illusion that nibbled at his heels, that whispered poisonous words of “domestic” and “together with Hinata” in his ears.

“Please tell me if it’s good.” Hinata’s voice was warm against Nagito’s ear. He nearly jumped but stopped himself as Hinata set down a bowl of miso.

“I will.” Nagito replied, disconnected. “But, I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Your confidence in my cooking is pleasant.” Hinata laughed. “I haven’t cooked in centuries but I think I managed with a basic meal.”

The fish and rice came a moment later along with a glass of water. Nagito gave thanks for the food and almost began to eat but paused as Hinata still lingered beside him. Turning his head, Nagito watched as Hinata sat down beside him, not on the other side of the table. Hinata’s gaze held Nagito’s, head almost tilted in expectation. A long moment passed. Hinata laughed and leaned in again.

“I see. My cooking has left you disorientated. Very well. I’ll initiate our second morning kiss this time.”

Hinata’s voice was teasing and light. It also drove a stake into Nagito’s heart. He couldn’t speak as Hinata leaned in once more and kissed Nagito, pressing closer to him. Hinata’s lips were warm and pressed the exact same as they always did. The domestic image bubbled again. Nagito hated himself as he squashed it for the third time that morning.

“There.” Hinata pulled away, eyes dancing. “Now you may eat.”

Nagito opened his mouth a few times before he nodded and turned to eat. Silence fell over the table, neither comfortable or awkward just simply present. Methodic in his actions, Nagito nearly dropped a piece of his salmon when Hinata finally spoke.

“Is it all right?”

“Ah, yes.” Nagito tightened his grip on his chopsticks. “Thank you again. This is delicious.”

Hinata half nodded. “So, any plans for today?”

An easy topic. “Yes, I have chores and should go grocery shopping.”

“I can help you.” Hinata offered.

Nagito nearly dropped his next piece of salmon. “You don’t have to.”

“Yes, but I want to.”

There was little arguing that. Nagito swallowed. “Well, then, thanks. I appreciate it. If we split up the chores…”

“If you don’t mind,” Hinata gently cut Nagito off, “could I accompany you to the grocery store? I haven’t really ventured far from your place since we started this contract. Except when we went to the hospital.”

That wasn’t unreasonable, except… Nagito tried to not stare at Hinata as he mused. Did people even see him? Nagito obvious could but if he took Hinata out in public would he been seen as crazy, talking to thin air?

“I can make it so people can see me.” Hinata assured, easily picking up on Nagito’s swirling thoughts. “Plus, if I’m carrying items and people couldn’t see me, they’d be floating and we’d have another issue on our hands. I would then definitely be no help to you.”

“Ah, right.” Nagito blushed.

Hinata half laughed, warm and non judgemental. He then stood up and snapped his fingers. The robe that he always wore faded and in place was a simple T shirt with a swirling green design off the side and shorts. His eyes were also both hazel, almost jarring Nagito as he stared, no hint of the red on his left side. The illusion was perfect.

“There, now people will see me and I’ll look like a regular person.” Hinata grinned. “Let me know when you’re ready to go. I’ll start on the dishes.”

With no other option but to nod in response, Nagito quickly finished his breakfast, giving thanks for the meal once more before he stood up and gathered the dishes. Helping Hinata with washing and drying took only a little while. When they finished, Nagito went upstairs to brush his teeth and sort himself out. He was going out with Hinata on an errand, but his heart started to thump, a traitorous part of his brain whispering “date” like a drum beat.

Hinata was already at the door way with shoes on. He also had a pair of sunglasses on. Over all, he definitely looked like a regular human going out into the summer heat. Nagito grabbed his own sunglasses and keys from the bowl by the entryway. Stepping into a pair of comfortable sandals, Nagito put his sunglasses on.

“Let’s go.”

The grocery store was only a couple blocks, so walking was fine. The sun gleamed hotly down upon them, but Nagito could barely register it when Hinata was right beside him. People actually stepped aside to allow room for two people to walk past them. When they stopped at a corner an elderly woman in her garden gave them both a smile. Hinata was visible. He was visible to others and people saw him with Nagito. Of course, it meant nothing beyond two guys walking together but reality didn’t stop Nagito’s mind from spiralling, “date” being screamed louder in his brain.

By the time they reached the grocery store Nagito’s brain was swirling, fried, and not from the heat. Even the cool air from the grocery store did little to prevent Nagito’s brain from swirling. Hinata had already grabbed a small cart and basket, setting it on the cart with the casual air of someone who had done the action million of times before.

“What do we need?” Hinata asked as they walked further inside.

We… we… as in them living together and eating together… Nagito hoped the blush that wormed its way on his face was chalked up to the summer heat. Swiftly, Nagito rattled off his list, hoping he didn’t miss anything.

“Daikon… cabbage… eggs… milk…”

Hinata nodded and wheeled the cart around, picking out the items as needed, placing them into the basket. Nagito trailed behind, grabbing other items that he hadn’t listed but decided he should get. By the time they finished there was also some fruit, meat, fish, and a few snacks. A bit more than Nagito would usually buy but with Hinata helping him carry everything it would be fine. Lining up at the till, Nagito patiently waited until it was their turn. As everything was scanned the cashier gave a warm smile that lingered longer on them and Nagito did his best to pretend the cashier wasn’t thinking they were a couple.

That didn’t stop Nagito’s heart from pounding in his chest. It continued even once they returned home and proceeded to flare up when Hinata started to put groceries into Nagito’s fridge, the domestic image reappearing.

In a way, Nagito was almost glad he had chores as an excuse to leave the room. Hurrying over to his bathroom, Nagito started to pull out cleaning supplies, deciding to start with the tub and work backwards through the tiled room. He was just running water when Hinata appeared in the doorway.

“What can I help you with?”

Nagito swallowed and dumped some cleaner into the tub, swirling it around with a gloved hand and cleaning cloth. “Um, laundry. I should clean the towels. Also, perhaps once that’s on you could sweep the kitchen floor and wipe the counters down?”

“Ah, okay.” A pause. “Do you mind showing me how the machine works?”

Right. Nagito flushed and turned the water off. “Sure, I can do that.” He threw the gloves off.

Leading Hinata to the machine, Nagito pointed out all the buttons, noting which ones to press and how much laundry detergent to use. Hinata nodded with understanding and pressed a warm kiss to the side of Nagito’s mouth as he turned to leave.

Domestic. The word burned hotly. Nagito escaped to the bathroom and forced himself to scrub his tub. When he finished the smell of artificial lemon burned his nose. He then drained the tub and filled it again, only half way, to let it soak and rinse off the lingering cleaner. Turning to the rest of the room, Nagito sprayed some cleaner around the floor and walls, using the movable shower head to wash the floor and the walls off, watching the scale and grime swirl into the drain on the floor. Satisfied, Nagito went back to his tub to drain it. He almost had the plug pulled when Hinata once again appeared at the doorway.

“I’ve finished with the kitchen and the laundry is almost done. What else do you—?”

Nagito turned just in time to watch Hinata, a literal god, slip on the tiled floor and fall into Nagito’s arms. He stumbled due to the weight and half crashed into the tub and half into the tile along the side where Nagito kept his soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Water sprayed upwards, soaking a good half of them. The side of Nagito that was in the tub sunk in and further soaked him, but that paled in concerns to how they fell.

Like the night when Nagito had returned from Sonia’s, Hinata was on top of him. This time, Nagito didn’t have the veil of sleep or alcohol to buffer the situation. Hinata was on top of him again, this time, their legs were tangled, locked. Hinata’s thigh was dangerously close and Nagito did his best to not squirm or shift. Again, like the last time, Hinata wasn’t warm in the conventional human sense, but he was heavy. His face was also half buried in Nagito’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Hinata’s voice tickled Nagito’s neck. “I didn’t mean to. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” Nagito half choked out. Physically anyways. “Are you okay?”

“Nothing bruised, except maybe my pride.” Hinata lifted his face, his cheeks a bit pink. “I cannot remember the last time I tripped. How embarrassing.”

He then laughed, warm and bright. Nagito soon joined in, his heart light. “Well I won’t tell anyone about this accident if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“My hero.” Hinata deadpanned before he leaned in, “But you’re truly all right?”

“I am.” Nagito insisted.

“Good.” Hinata leaned in. “Sorry again.”

He then kissed Nagito, as though his kiss was an apology. It tingled along with the taste of sunshine, sunflowers, and pine filling Nagito’s nose. He then parted and gave an apologetic smile.

Nagito swallowed, ignoring how the taste once again lingered. “Here, let me help you up…”

His hands slipped around Hinata’s torso in an attempt to prompt him up so Hinata could relocate his balance. It helped and soon Hinata’s face was out of Nagito’s shoulder. He still wasn’t standing, but his legs were falling downwards towards the floor. Nagito prayed Hinata didn’t notice anything else (the tightness of his pants, the beating of his heart, the flush of his skin, the tingle on his lips that practically was screaming). Once Hinata was kneeling he managed to stand up and offer his hand to Nagito, easily pulling Nagito up.

“You best change out of those wet clothes. We can throw that into the laundry after the towels are done?”

“Uh, yeah.”

It was once again a relief to have a reason to leave the room.

(One hundred and twenty-two kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

A day after the (not) disaster of cleaning Nagito woke to a text message, stating that his library shift was cancelled due to the slowness of the day. Blinking sleep away as Nagito typed out a response to his supervisor, he slowly made new plans for his day. Spending an entire day at home with Hinata, with no distractions, was dangerous and it had been a while since he visited Chiaki. With his plans formed from the change of his work day, Nagito got up, got ready, and went to the kitchen.

“You’re up early. Work, right?” Hinata asked from the couch, another book on the side, finished.

“Not today. It was cancelled. I was thinking of visiting Chiaki.”

“Oh!” Hinata’s eyes brightened. “Do you wish to directly transfer more energy to her?” He then dimmed. “Unless you want me to stay at home and give you privacy?”

Energy transfer. Right. Hinata didn’t really need to physically be there to do that, but the fact he was kind enough to offer it was appreciated. Still, after yesterday with the grocery shopping and chores, was Nagito’s heart in the right place to agree and allow Hinata to come along?

“Nagito?”

He nearly jumped and Nagito’s mouth disconnected from his brain. “Sure, you can join me.”

“Excellent.”

With the warmth that filled Hinata’s tone Nagito couldn’t fix his answer. So, after breakfast, Nagito found himself walking with Hinata to the train station. By the time they reached the train station dark clouds had rolled in, making Nagito regret not taking an umbrella. Too late now. He looked at Hinata, who hadn’t made any indication that he was visible to everyone else. The station was rather sparse so it was challenging to guess. Deciding to play it safe, Nagito paid for Hinata’s ticket, pressing the small pink rectangle into Hinata’s hand.

“What’s this?”

“Your ticket.” Nagito replied. “I have a Suica card.”

Hinata’s cheeks pinkened. “I could have made myself invisible…”

“It’s fine. It’s not a lot.” Nagito shrugged. “Let’s go.”

Reaching the platform, Nagito glanced at the screen on top, indicating they’d have to wait about three minutes. Hinata hummed and chuckled under his breath as they paused.

“Sorry, it’s just, I’m remembering our discussion about trains and how they work.”

Nagito cracked a smile. “Glad to have helped you understand modern transportation.”

“I am too. I’m glad I am able to finally experience the Japanese experience of taking a train. Perhaps someday we’ll take a shinkansen and I can experience that too.”

The “we’ll” part of Hinata’s sentence stuck to Nagito. No doubt it was just a slip of Hinata’s tongue. Nagito turned his gaze to the tracks, catching the train approaching them. Their ride was silent, largely due to Hinata blatantly staring at everything in the train like a child. When their ride ended, Nagito half tugged Hinata off the train. Hinata automatically curled his hand into Nagito’s holding it. The burn from the contact ran up Nagito’s arm but he couldn’t work his fingers to let go of Hinata even once they were off the train. So, instead he shoved all his thoughts aside and continued to walk with Hinata to the hospital. Once inside the smell of antiseptic and sterile filled Nagito’s nose. He wrinkled it slightly but pressed onward.

Taking the familiar way up to Chiaki’s floor, Nagito was half way to Chiaki’s room when he noticed he was still holding hands with Hinata. The burning up his arm returned but before Nagito could rip his hand out of their grip the door to Chiaki’s room opened and out stepped her parents.

Chiaki had definitely inherited her height from her mother. Nagito watched as her mother crinkled a tissue in her hand, shooting Nagito a weak but warm smile. Behind her was Chiaki’s father, a slightly taller man with slightly greying pinkish hair. He too smiled at Nagito, his eyes crinkling at the corners, before he gazed at Hinata, who was still very much visible.

“Nagito, how lovely to see you here.” He politely said. “Here to visit Chiaki?”

“Yes, I am.” Nagito replied. “But if you two want some privacy I can come back later.”

“Oh no, we’re done.” Chiaki’s mother assured. “I’m so glad to see you here. It’s comforting to know Chiaki’s friends are here for her.” She then gazed at Hinata. “I’m Naoki, Chiaki’s mother and this is my husband, Koji.”

“Hinata Hajime.” Hinata half bowed. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Hinata.” Naoki gave a warm smile. “Well, don’t let us keep you two from visiting Chiaki.” She touched her husband’s shoulder. “We best be off.”

They left but not before her gaze fell to their linked hands. Nagito nearly ripped his hand out of Hinata’s but at the same moment Hinata tugged him forward, stopping the motion. Inside Chiaki’s room was the same as usual. There were some new flowers (no doubt from Chiaki’s parents) but the cards remained the same. Finally, in the privacy of the room Hinata dropped Nagito’s hand. There was no warmth but a ghost touch lingered on Nagito’s skin. Silently mourning the loss of Hinata’s touch, Nagito moved forward, looking at Chiaki. She was still asleep, but there was a significant glow to her skin that had magnified since the last time Nagito had visited her in person. As Hinata pressed his hand gently to her chest, more light poured in, the flush to her cheeks became more prominent and healthier. When Hinata finished he let his hand fall to the side.

“Hello again, Chiaki. It’s Hinata and Nagito. We’re here to visit.” He then shot an expectant look to Nagito.

“Hey, Chiaki, it’s me.” Nagito muttered, walking forward. “It’s so good to see you. I miss you a lot and I know everyone else does too. When you wake, we’re going to have to make up for the time lost. I suppose I should tell you what everyone is up to though, right?”

As Nagito talked he sat down on the chair, his hands gently reaching to cradle Chiaki’s hand. Her hand was warm, comfortable. Nagito smiled, his heart soaring, and he continued talking. By the time he finished and they were leaving his throat was sore but it was a soreness he held with joy.

~

“Thanks for coming with me to the hospital.” Nagito said once they were home.

“You’re welcome.” Hinata replied. “I enjoy getting out and seeing Chiaki. Her parents seem very nice. I’m glad you’re so kind.”

Nagito flushed a little. “I just want Chiaki back.”

“Yes, but you’re aware that you’re not the only one.” Hinata added. “That makes you very kind.” He grabbed Nagito’s hand and pressed a warm kiss to the back, the first time in a while not being a kiss on the lips. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

The flush had bloomed into a hot blush. “I won’t.”

(One hundred and ten kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

Three days later (seventy-four kisses left, twelve a day) Nagito woke up with a sore throat and cough. A heavy weight sat in his chest and with each cough his head spun and ached. Groaning, Nagito flopped into his bed and shut his eyes, curling under his covers. Fatigue, the kind that only sickness could grant, ran rampant in his body. Still, Nagito needed to get up and at least take some medicine and get some water. With sluggish motions, Nagito flopped out of bed, shivering as he pulled a blanket over his shoulders, the end trailing like a cape.

The moment he walked into the kitchen, Hinata bolted up, his face falling from a smile to a frown. A second later his hand was on Nagito’s forehead for a moment before it pulled away.

“You’re sick.” Hinata’s voice was painted with disapproval. “Get back to bed.”

“I will.” Nagito weakly protested, coughing. “I just need water and medicine. Also some soup.”

“I’ll grab those things for you. Go to the bathroom, wash yourself up a little, and get back to bed.” Hinata immediately ordered. “I’ll be up in a moment.”

With no way to stop Hinata (not that Nagito wanted to) he ambled to his bathroom and refreshed himself as Hinata had instructed before heading back to his bedroom and flopping back under his covers, using the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders as an extra blanket for his bed. Hinata walked in a moment later, a glass of water in one hand and a few cold medicine boxes in the other.

“I wasn’t sure which ones.” Hinata said as he set the water on the nightstand.

“This one is for the day time.” Nagito replied, picking up one of the boxes. “The other is a night time one. I’ll take that later. The other one is cough syrup. You can uh, leave that on my nightstand.”

“All right.” Hinata did as requested and stepped back, his eyes still narrowed. “Did you catch this from our trip to the hospital?”

“Who knows?” Nagito half muttered as he opened the day time medication, taking the dosage the box instructed. “Though they do say only idiots get colds in summer.” He half laughed and coughed.

Hinata sighed. “You’re not an idiot. Sickness doesn’t care about the seasons.”

“I know.” Nagito assured, mirth clinging to his tone. “Still, thank you.” He took a long sip of water. “I appreciate it.” Setting the glass down, Nagito flopped into his bed.

“I’ll bring some soup up later.” Hinata assured, a warm hand on Nagito’s forehead. “Sleep well.”

Nagito nodded and dozed off, time becoming lucid or non existent. The medication helped, though a weight still clung to his chest. When Nagito woke next he was curled warmly in his sheets and had a pressing need to go to the washroom. Sighing, he got up, once again wrapping the blanket around his form, and headed to his upstairs bathroom. Once done, hands washed, Nagito flopped back into his bed, half sitting up, blankets curled around his waist. A cough escaped his throat but he couldn’t sleep all day. Picking his phone up, Nagito checked it. A few messages sat unread. Opening them, Nagito went to the first one, one from Souda.

 **Kazuichi:** _Hey, are you free tonight? A few of us are thinking of having a Korean BBQ. Teruteru is going to do the main cooking, so you know it will be good._

Nagito bit his lip and wished he wasn’t sick. That sounded delicious, but he had to admit he was in no condition to go out.

 **Nagito:** _Sorry, I’m sick. I cannot come out tonight. I will next time._

Moving through the other notifications, another text from Sonia confirming the outing time and place, before looking through emails. As Nagito deleted some junk mail, another message came through, once again from Souda.

 **Kazuichi:** _Aw, man! Sorry to hear! We’ll take a rain check on dinner._

 **Kazuichi:** _Sonia asks if you need anything._

Nagito flushed and quickly responded.

 **Nagito:** _I’m fine, thanks for the concern. We’ll hang out when I’m feeling better. Have fun tonight._

Finishing going through his phone, Nagito lay back in bed. Propping his phone up between his pillows, Nagito watched some idle videos, allowing the distant sound to lull him back to sleep. He mustn’t have been asleep for more than an hour when he woke to the door opening. Turning, Nagito spotted Hinata.

“Are you awake?” Hinata asked gently. “Are you hungry?”

At the question, Nagito’s stomach gurgled. “Yeah, I am.” He sat up and yawned before coughing a bit. Thankfully just a dry cough.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” Hinata said before leaving.

A long moment passed. Hinata reappeared a few minutes later with a tray. Setting it down gingerly, Nagito noted that he had made congee.

“It’s just plain, sorry. I don’t know what you like in it.” Hinata apologised. “I also hope it’s the right consistency and salted enough.”

“That’s fine.” Nagito took a spoon and blowing on it gently he took a gulp. “I like congee in any form, really.” Warmth filled him. “This is great. Thank you.”

“I’m glad.” Hinata sat on the side of Nagito’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

Nagito coughed. “I’m feeling a bit better. Give me two days and I’ll be fine.”

“I’m happy.” Hinata’s voice was fond. “But don’t push yourself. Your health is important. I haven’t been around sick humans in a very long time but you scared me.”

A different sort of warmth fluttered in Nagito’s chest. He looked up at Hinata, who was half playing with the blanket on top of the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I just,” Hinata sucked in a deep breath, “I keep seeing sickness like it was in my time.”

Deadly. Nagito heard the word echo silently in the room, unspoken. “I see.”

“Sorry, that was rather somber.” Hinata gave a small smile. “I’m just glad you’re fine. Finish your congee and go back to sleep.”

“Yes, yes…” Nagito half muttered. “I appreciate this.”

“Of course, we’re friends after all, right?”

Hinata’s voice was casual but the words hit Nagito, worming heavily into his chest. Friends. He glanced up at Hinata, who was still sitting on the bed, his expression neutral. Thickly swallowing and coughing lightly Nagito opened his mouth.

“Yes, we are.”

His words rang in the room and with the confirmation out of the way, Nagito finished his congee quickly. Hinata immediately took the tray and nudged his head towards the water. Taking the glass, Nagito sipped the water and lay back in his bed. Hinata left and Nagito closed his eyes, the warmth of the congee and Hinata’s words helping lull him into a half consciousness once more.

Time slipped and Nagito was half disorientated when a distant sound filled the air, almost a chime. Sighing, Nagito rolled over and buried himself under his covers. Silence filled the room before the chime sound filled the space one more. Sighing, Nagito tried to dig himself back to sleep but the sound returned for the third time, this time a chiming under his ear. Curling into bed once more Nagito almost ignored it except for a nagging voice telling him “this might be important” rang too loud for him to sleep. Rolling over, Nagito dug his hand under his pillow, finding his phone. Opening his eyes slowly, Nagito half rubbed the sleep out as he glanced at the screen of his phone. There were three messages that spanned an hour.

 **Kazuichi:** _Hey, so we’re going to come over and bring some food. Please respond!_

 **Kazuichi:** _We’re heading over._

 **Kazuichi:** _We’re here._

Nagito stared at his phone’s screen before a panic hit his heart. The chime sound, that had to be Souda, and judging from the messages, he had at least Tanaka and or Sonia with him. The last message was sent about ten minutes ago. Scrambling out of bed, Nagito half raced down the stairs, forgoing his blanket, an apology already forming on his lips. However, his pace slowed down when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Souda, Sonia, and Tanaka were all inside, which was a relief. That relief soon faded into panic when he spotted Hinata at the front with them. Even with Nagito’s sick addled mind he could piece together what was happening. All three of them had indeed come over with food, Souda probably assuming Nagito would answer the texts eventually or the door when the bell rang (the chiming sound). They were the source of the chiming and Hinata probably tried to ignore it but decided to open the door, taking a physical form.

“Nagito!” Sonia spotted him first. “You’re awake.”

“Uh, yes.” Nagito stepped down the last stairs towards them. “Sorry I missed your texts, Kazuichi. I just woke up.”

“Yes, Kazuichi should have double checked to see if you’d confirmed our texts.” Tanaka’s voice was steady, but pointed.

“Sorry…” Souda drew out.

Nagito stopped beside Hinata and glanced at his hands. A few containers of food were in Hinata’s hands. It was more than Nagito had expected. Giving an appreciative smile to Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka, Nagito half reached for the containers.

“Thank you…” His hands slipped. “Hinata?”

“I’ll take these to the kitchen, Nagito.” Hinata calmly said before exiting.

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” Nagito half muttered, turning his attention back to his friends.

They were staring at them. Nagito blinked before the scene clicked in his mind. Now, Nagito wasn’t an idiot; he could see the image painted starkly to his friends. Nagito didn’t have a roommate and if he got one, he would have told them. Hinata looked too comfortable in his house, like someone who had been living there for a while (which he had). Finally, Hinata had called Nagito by his first name. Given the context and the fact that Hinata could also be a first name there was no reason for them to believe Nagito hadn’t done the same. Before Nagito could open his mouth to possibly do damage control (what could he even say?) Souda spoke.

“When exactly were you going to tell us that you have a boyfriend?”

Nagito winced. Sonia gently touched Souda’s arm. “Forgive Souda for being forward but I do believe we haven’t been properly introduced to Hinata-san? Imagine our surprise when it wasn’t you who opened the door but Hinata-san instead.”

“I… um… sorry.” Nagito muttered. “It’s just we’ve been keeping things on the down low…”

“We understand completely.” Tanaka gave a solemn nod. “Sometimes our bonds require time and forging before we’re comfortable with the form they’ve taken. May I assume you weren’t comfortable enough to share this precious bond with us quite yet?”

Great. Perhaps if Nagito wasn’t sick he would have used the energy to correct his friends, tell them Hinata was just a friend, but before he could say or do anything he began to cough.

“Sorry…” Nagito half muttered into his hand. “It’s just a cold.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re sick.” Sonia firmly said. “We won’t keep you long. Please, rest up and when you’re better you and Hinata-san can join us when we hang out.”

The expectation in Sonia’s voice rang heavy. Nagito could only numbly nod. At that moment, Hinata walked in, settling beside Nagito, his arm falling naturally around Nagito’s waist, as though the action was common. Nagito wasn’t sure if Hinata had overheard them but he didn’t really stop himself from leaning into Hinata’s space.

“We’ll see ourselves out.” Souda’s voice took a light tease. “Feel better, Nagito.”

“Will do.” Nagito waved them out.

“Thanks for looking out for Nagito.” Hinata added, voice sincere.

Souda gave a nod before the door shut. A long moment passed. They stayed at the front of the door for a few more minutes before Hinata rounded on him, his hand gently on Nagito’s forehead.

“Sorry, I first didn’t answer thinking you’d either get up or they’d go way. Then I heard their voices and realised it was your friends. I decided to answer.”

“It’s fine.” Nagito replied. “I don’t mind.”

“Even though they completely misunderstand our relationship?”

So, Hinata had been listening in. “I had no energy to correct them and at this point I’d sound like I’m in denial.” Nagito muttered.

“Right.” Hinata gently tugged Nagito towards the stairs. “Now, get back to bed. We’ll deal with everything else once you’re better. I’ll warm up the food for your dinner, okay?”

“Thank you.” Nagito followed Hinata up the stairs.

Once he was back in bed, Nagito took his phone and set it on his nightstand. When he woke up hours later, hungry, his phone flashed a message from Sonia, telling Nagito their free days for hanging out.

~

“Wait,” Nagito said two days later (sixty-two kisses left, twelve a day) when he was feeling better. “You didn’t kiss me these past two days.”

“I didn’t.” Hinata agreed as he pressed the first kiss in two days to Nagito’s lips. “You were sick. If I kissed you that might have made you sicker. I didn’t want you taking longer to recover. You’re my friend.”

Ah. Nagito’s face flushed at the explanation. “Thanks… I appreciate that.”

“You’re welcome.”

(Fifty kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

The following morning Nagito bit the bullet and texted Souda during his break at work, assuring him he could hang out that evening if they were free. The response came quicker than expected. Sighing, Nagito set his phone back into his pocket and tried to ignore the butterflies at the fact that he’d be lying to his friends about Hinata. That for at least one evening he could pretend they were a couple, despite knowing that they had less than fifty kisses left. Soon Hinata would leave him and Nagito would have to come up with some lie to why Hinata wasn’t around.

It hurt but if Nagito could allow himself fantasy then he would indulge just a little bit.

~

“So, how did you meet Nagito?”

Nagito squirmed in the booth of the restaurant. Of course, he was foolish to think it would only be Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka. Somehow, miraculously, everyone found the time off and were at the restaurant. The question thankfully came from Sonia, who was one of the few people not trying to size Hinata up, judge if he was worthy of being with Nagito.

It would be so hard to see his friends thinking Hinata and Nagito truly had broke up once the kisses were over.

“We met at a shrine.” Hinata calmly answered, truthful. “We started talking and hung out afterwards. Our relationship grew from that first interaction.” Hinata then shot a warm smile at Nagito.

Nagito took a long sip of his drink and gave his best smile back. “He showed me a short cut out of the shrine and I was a bit embarrassed that I took the long way up.”

“Yeah! I’ve gone to many shrines that have shorter routes to the train station!” Ibuki gave a sympathetic look.

“Right, how kind of Hinata.” Kuzuryuu curtly said. “So, tell us about yourself.”

“I grew up in a small town. My parents passed away years ago. I moved into town to study and help people out.” Hinata smoothly replied.

“Oh?” Owari half leaned in. “What exactly do you study?”

“Literature. I’m currently studying classic literature from around the world. However, I do enjoy volunteering and helping others out when I can.”

Tsumiki’s eyes brightened. “Have you ever volunteered at the hospital?”

“No, but I’d love to help out in a hospital some time.”

Tsumiki nearly bounced out of her seat but Saionji half sighed and tugged Tsumiki back. “How altruistic of you.”

“I try my best.” Hinata’s tone was sincere.

Koizumi shot Saionji a look before she spoke. “When did you move in with Nagito?”

Hinata answered their pre-determined answer and Nagito did his best to not squirm in place of Hinata. Even though he knew that their conversation was going to be more of an interrogation being present for it was different than anticipating it. Hinata was only saved when the waitress came over, giving everyone’s orders.

(“We’re going out to eat. How are you going to manage that?” Nagito had asked earlier.

“I can use illusionary magic to make it seem that I’m eating.” Hinata replied. “Don’t worry about that.”)

With food in front of his friends, conversation was stilted and soon devolved into a lull of “interrogate Nagito’s ‘boyfriend’”. He was grateful. Nagito slowly ate and did his best to follow the conversations that split across the table. He nearly choked when Hinata calmly added into Tsumiki’s conversation about volunteering and thus prompting him to discuss volunteer opportunities in detail. Nagito silently thanked all the powers to be that Tsumiki was a sweet girl and wasn’t on the “we must grill Hinata all evening” squad.

When the main course was over and dessert ordered, Nagito deemed the situation safe enough to slip to the bathroom. Nudging Hinata so he could get out of the booth, Nagito was fully unprepared for Hinata to not only exit the booth but press a soft kiss to his mouth before Nagito could leave. The act was so chaste that it was fine in public and so casual that no one could wonder if they’d kissed before. Nagito’s cheeks half burned but he remembered just because they were out and about it didn’t negate their kisses. Plus, it helped their cover story.

Ducking safely out, Nagito went to the bathroom and took a bit longer of a time washing his hands and examining his reflection in the mirror. He still looked a bit pale from being sick but other than that he was fine. Exiting the bathroom, Nagito walked back to the table and slipped back into the booth. When Hinata sat down his arm wrapped around Nagito’s waist, low and comfortable. Nagito’s heart fluttered at the action but he didn’t dare comment. Everyone stared. Dessert came and was eaten, the sweetness barely registering. When the bill came and everyone went to pay, Hinata somehow took Nagito’s bill and his own, paying both silently.

As everyone began to leave, they shot one last look at Hinata, either approval (Sonia, Koizumi, Tsumiki, Owari, Nidai, Ibuki), amusement (Souda, Teruteru), or slightly less wary suspicion (Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, Saionji, Tanaka). Nagito held his tongue, savouring the moment. The illusion would shatter soon but he’d figure it out later.

“See you later, Nagito.” Sonia all but pulled him into a hug, tearing Nagito from his thoughts. “I’m glad to see you happy.”

Happy, not better or well. Nagito noted the word choice. “Thanks, Sonia.”

“You know, Hinata-san surprised us but I’m glad you’re trying to be happy considering how hard it’s been lately.”

Lately translating to Chiaki. Nagito nodded numbly. “I know.”

“Have you mentioned Chiaki to Hinata?”

How funny. Nagito half smiled. “Yeah, I have. Hinata didn’t say it but we’ve gone to the hospital twice together. He’s been very supportive.”

“Oh, Nagito, that’s wonderful.” Sonia beamed. “I get why he didn’t want to mention it. Everyone was rather… thorough with their questions. But I think he’s a wonderful boyfriend. You’re very lucky to have found someone like him to be with.”

Nagito half flushed. “Thank you…” What else could he say?

Sonia laughed with him before she turned her head. “Now, where are my boys?”

“Did you call for me?” Souda asked, coming to Sonia’s side, draping an arm around her shoulder. “Gundham is talking to Hinata, stating something about wishing to have a conversation without a second set of ears. Think he’s pulling the curse line on him?”

Nagito winced. “Kazuichi…”

“I’m kidding.” Souda waved his hand. “See? They’re having a pleasant conversation.”

Nagito followed Souda’s hand to see Hinata and Tanaka talking. While Tanaka’s back was to Nagito, Hinata’s face wasn’t. Something danced across Hinata’s eyes and the expression sent a jolt to Nagito’s body. The look faded from Hinata’s face a second later but Nagito had seen enough.

Hinata had been surprised but not threatened. Just what had Tanaka said to him? Nagito bit his lip and waited for Tanaka and Hinata to come to them. Hinata draped his arm around Nagito’s shoulders, tugging him close.

“Are you ready to leave, Nagito?”

“Uh, yes.” Nagito replied. “See you guys later.”

“Yeah, see you later!” Souda smiled. “Have a good evening.”

“You too.” Nagito replied.

All three of them walked out of the restaurant, leaving Nagito and Hinata alone. Slowly they also walked out, heading to Nagito’s car, opting to drive instead of the train. After all, drinking around his friends while needing to keep a lie up was a stress Nagito hadn’t wanted.

“What did you and Gundham talk about?” Nagito asked once they were safely in the car.

“Oh, he just told me to treat you well on behalf of all your friends.”

Nagito half chuckled. “I see. I’m surprised that it was Gundham giving the talk and not Fuyuhiko or Peko.”

He expected Hinata to laugh. Hinata instead gave a very solemn shake of his head. “No, Tanaka was a good choice.”

“What?”

A long pause filled the air. Nagito nearly squirmed. Hinata’s face was pensive, clouded in thoughts that weren’t spoken.

“Don’t worry about it.” Hinata assured slowly. “Let’s go home?” He then leaned and kissed Nagito lightly.

~

When they returned home Hinata grabbed Nagito’s wrist gently. The grip was light enough that if Nagito wanted he could break it. Instead he turned and looked at Hinata. Hinata didn’t blink and soon in the moonlight his human illusion faded, the red of his eye reappearing along with his robes. Nagito stared and opened his mouth but Hinata surged forward and kissed him. The kiss was just as chaste as usual but something unspoken was pressed into Nagito’s lips. However, before Nagito could wonder, Hinata pulled away.

“Good night, Nagito. Sleep well.”

“Ah… yes, good night.” Nagito automatically replied.

Hinata gave one last look before he left Nagito in the front of his house.

(Thirty-eight kisses left. Twelve a day.)

~

Hinata’s face and the look on it haunted Nagito in his dreams and followed him when he woke up. His brain curled and coiled around it, unable to find an explanation. Of course, the smart thing to do was ask Hinata but the words couldn’t even form in Nagito’s brain let along escape his mouth. What was he going to do? Demand to know what Hinata was thinking? Was it something to do with Nagito? Or perhaps it was nothing to do with him but the fact that last night had more people than Hinata had hung out with in centuries? And either way, what did Nagito have to say? His feelings, muddled and coiled in a ball had all but bounced at the worst moments. Reality had to settle in for Nagito sooner than later. Doing the math wasn’t hard and Nagito had easily concluded they had about three days left. Then Hinata would leave him and Chiaki would awaken. It’s what Nagito wanted. He wanted Chiaki awake and everything to go back to normal.

Even if normal was Hinata less.

So, Nagito shoved everything to the side as best as he could and carried on his days like normal. He kissed Hinata on the lips in the pattern they’d established and went to work. With each kiss Nagito’s spine tingled and their kisses lingered longer on Nagito’s tongue. Hinata’s taste burned hotter and never left him. Nagito woke up with sunshine, sunflowers, and pine on his lips and went to bed with the same taste on his lips. Not once did Nagito muster the courage to ask about the kiss in the entryway. Hinata never brought it up and that helped curb Nagito’s guilt.

Two days passed in a dull blur. In a way it was rather fitting that the last days with Hinata would end silently along with his summer break. Classes would start soon and with the fall the summer would end, only memories left.

On the final day Nagito woke to his heart twisting and coiling, burning within his chest. Twelve more kisses. Would Hinata rush them? Would he just pin Nagito to whatever surface and kiss him twelve times and end their contract brutally fast? Or would Hinata keep up their tradition of kissing through the entire day? The uncertainty almost made Nagito not get out of bed, but he had to face reality. Moving his legs slowly, Nagito went though all his actions like normal and headed downstairs.

Hinata wasn’t there. Nagito blinked and rubbed his eyes. Turning around, Nagito almost expected to find Hinata in another room but he had no reason to be anywhere else. Slowly, Nagito walked into his kitchen and noted a piece of paper folded on the counter. Picking it up, Nagito read the contents.

_Stepped out for the morning and afternoon. Have a good day at work._

_-Hinata_

Nagito crumpled the note and half laughed to the air. Of course, he wouldn’t receive an answer to how the final day was going to end. Grabbing breakfast, Nagito barely choked down his toast and apple. Staring at the half-eaten food on his plate Nagito laughed. He was a wreck and he was foolish to assume that he’d have a normal day. Grabbing his phone and squashing the guilt, Nagito texted work, telling them he wasn’t feeling well. Their kindness in response nearly made Nagito tell them he was fine, but he didn’t. Instead, Nagito pocketed his phone and cleaned up. Then, he grabbed his wallet and left the house.

Ambling on a train bound to some shopping district, Nagito got off and walked around. No destination was in mind, but Nagito walked into where ever his fancy was piqued. All around him the world continued to spin and move. Time wasn’t pausing and Nagito’s heart twisted and ached. Hinata was going to leave him after today. His heart twisted and ached in his chest. Nagito grit his teeth. How selfish. He had approached their entire interactions like a contract and only now Nagito was allowing himself to falter? Weak. He had to be strong. Chiaki would wake up soon. His best friend.

Nagito held onto the thought and continued to walk around, not buying anything, except a quick lunch. Afternoon blurred and soon Nagito found himself standing outside a regular ramen restaurant attached to a karaoke bar. Walking inside, Nagito paid for a bowl of ramen, ate it, and then booked a room for karaoke. The worker at the front gave him a strange look but didn’t comment when Nagito entered a room big enough for a group. Picking up the microphone, Nagito picked a song and sang. One song turned into two and soon another one. Hinata, the kisses, Chiaki, all of those blurred together until Nagito was half crying the last bit of the song.

Every moment with Hinata flooded Nagito’s mind, pressing into his conscious over and over again until it all flooded into a coherent thought. How stupid of Nagito to think he could press his feelings away and escape them. His brain was now punishing him for thinking foolishly.

Bottom line: Nagito didn’t want Hinata to leave him. He didn’t want Hinata to go. He wanted Hinata to stay with him and kiss him without Chiaki as the reason.

Nagito wanted Hinata.

The thought only made him cry harder. He was running out of time. He couldn’t just avoid Hinata and hope that their last twelve kisses would never happen. All Nagito could do was face Hinata, fulfil their contract and see Chiaki again. He couldn’t be a coward.

It was with that thought in mind, Nagito left the room, cleaning himself hastily up in the bathroom. The worker at the front definitely noticed. Nagito ignored his looks of concern and headed to the train station, keeping his head down as he headed home.

The last few steps to his house were the hardest, but Nagito forced his legs to move, to take the steps. His heart nearly pounded as fingers fumbled for the keys. However, Nagito didn’t need those. The door swung open and inside was Hinata, his face lined with worry and fury.

“I…”

Hinata pulled Nagito inside and slammed the door shut.

“Where were you?” Hinata asked. “You didn’t go to work. I stopped by and they told me you phoned sick. I rushed back here and you weren’t home. Did you skip work?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Nagito half muttered.

“Nagito, it does!” Hinata pressed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Nagito insisted softly. “I just wasn’t feeling up to work. I went out.”

“You went out after lying to you work and skipping. You’re still lying. Something is wrong. What is it? You know I’m here to listen.”

He’s here to listen. As if. The words hurt and Nagito hated how they bit into his skin. Hinata was only here for as long as it took them to kiss twelve times. The truth hurt and bit into his heart further. Thank goodness he had cried in the karaoke bar.

“It’s nothing.” Nagito repeated, his voice louder. He looked up at Hinata. “Just kiss me.”

“Nagito… you’re not in the best state. We should wait…”

Nagito wanted to glare but all of his worries and frustrations melted into softness. Fighting with Hinata was not how he wanted their time to end. “Sorry I am just… nervous about Chiaki waking up. I sort of had to work myself up to come back and give you the final twelve kisses.”

Hinata’s eyes flashed. “Nagito…”

“But I’m fine now.” Nagito’s voice was even but his mind was screaming “liar”.

“You’re too stressed. We’ll do this later.” Hinata stepped away.

Or at least he tried to. Nagito didn’t allow Hinata to. Surging forward, Nagito kissed Hinata, pressing his mouth firmly against Hinata’s, desperate, hungry. If these were to be the last kisses, he’d give Hinata, Nagito was going to go for it. Prying Hinata’s mouth open, Nagito swirled their tongues together, deepening their kisses in the way he had been a coward to do before. Hinata moaned against Nagito and soon Nagito was shoved against the wall, their lips meeting roughly. Nagito wrapped his arms hastily around Hinata and egged Hinata on, nibbling his lower lip as they pulled away.

“Ten…” Nagito counted.

Hinata groaned. “Nagito…”

“Just kiss me again.” Nagito demanded before he took their ninth kiss with another hungry edge.

Sunshine, sunflowers, pine, it swirled so strongly in Nagito’s mouth, staining all of him. He’d be tasting Hinata for weeks after and that only made his chest ache hollowly. So, he kissed Hinata like he needed their kisses to live. Hinata wasn’t complaining as he pinned Nagito the wall, their lips greedy. Their eight and seventh kisses were against the wall but their sixth and fifth ones migrated upstairs, filthier and filthier as they moved upwards. Their fourth kiss was against the door of Nagito’s room and their third was on Nagito’s bed, Nagito pressed hotly into the mattress. Their second kiss happened as Nagito’s fingers wandered and grasped at Hinata’s robe. Hinata moaned in return and pressed his leg between Nagito’s thighs as he kissed Nagito for the final time. It was a filthy slide of tongues and when they parted Nagito was heavily breathing along with Hinata. Hinata’s body was caging Nagito into the mattress and all Nagito could think of was want and need. He reached up boldly and pulled Hinata closer to him.

“One…”

Hinata hazily blinked. “One?” He repeated.

“Yeah,” Nagito swallowed and heat swelled in his body and heart, “That’s a thousand kisses.”

“No,” Hinata muttered, heat burning in his voice.

“Yes.” Nagito’s heart beat hotly in his chest. “Zero.”

Hinata gave a long look. No doubt that now their kisses were done he’d leave Nagito panting and hot and alone. Nagito tried to leave, rebuild his walls up, but Hinata didn’t let him. Instead Hinata pinned Nagito firmly to the bed and kissed Nagito again.

Nagito froze. There was no need for Hinata to kiss him now that the thousand kisses were given. But here, he was, being kissed. His walls, what little he had, crumbled as Hinata kissed him two more times, their lips shiny and slick when he pulled away. Nagito swallowed and nearly lost it when Hinata licked his lips and sat up. Now that the heat was on pause Nagito could see the longing and desire naked on Hinata’s face. It was the final hammer to the little of Nagito’s walls. Grabbing Hinata so they were flush again, Nagito rolled his hips.

“Take me.” Nagito demanded.

“Nagito…” Hinata groaned.

Nagito rolled his hips harder. “You’re the one taking this beyond our contract. Take. Me. Now.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, no doubt to try and convince Nagito to not push but Nagito cut him off.

“I want you, Hinata.”

Whatever restraint Hinata had broke. Hinata leaned in and kissed Nagito, his hands dancing up Nagito’s shirt, tugging it off, undressing Nagito with a speed that was almost blinding, leaving Nagito in his boxers. With a snap of light Hinata was on top of Nagito, completely nude. A beat passed, as though Hinata was waiting for Nagito to stop them.

He didn’t. Hinata surged forward and kissed Nagito needy and filled with lust.

~

Nagito woke, naked, sated, and alone. Groaning he shuffled, a bit of discomfort hitting his body, but the physical pain wasn’t as painful as the emotional pain. He had urged Hinata to sleep with him knowing that Hinata would be gone in the morning. There was no need for tears, but the tears didn’t stop falling down his face. Nagito’s heart twisted in an ugly ball of pain and hurt. It radiated from his core and made Nagito’s mind swirl and coil. He was so foolish, so greedy, but it had felt so good. Hinata’s kisses, Hinata’s touch, those all lingered and were etched on his skin in a brand that wouldn’t go away. Hiccups spilled down his lips but the tears halted when his phone rang. Nagito glanced at his phone, sitting on the night stand, and swallowed. Across the screen was Chiaki’s house number, a number he had memorised since a child (her parents never really got rid of their landline). Hope resurged from the sadness, reminding Nagito that Chiaki was now awake. That was why they were phoning him. Weakly, Nagito reached out and grabbed his phone, shaky fingers hitting the accept button.

“H-Hello?”

 _“Nagito!”_ Chiaki’s mother exclaimed. _“You wouldn’t believe it but the doctors phoned and…”_ She burst into tears. _“Oh, Nagito it’s a miracle. It’s a miracle… my girl… she’s awake. Nagito, she’s awake…”_

Nagito tried to open his mouth to tell Chiaki’s mother that he was happy, that he’d visit Chiaki the moment the doctors allowed visitors, but his throat seized up, his mind swirling. Chiaki was awake because Hinata filled his promise and now Hinata was gone…

_“Nagito?”_

Nagito opened his mouth but instead of speaking or forcing himself to try the phone was plucked from his fingers. Nagito nearly jolted as Hinata, naked as the day a he was born (when human) sat on the bed, arm heavily laying across Nagito’s back, tugging Nagito into a hug.

“Sorry, Nagito’s crying.” Hinata’s voice was warm, real, and tangible. “We’re so happy to hear the news. Please, let us know when we can visit.”

_“Oh, Hinata! You’re so kind. Thank you and tell Nagito to dry his tears. Chiaki wouldn’t want him to shed more over her.”_

“Will do.” Hinata assured before the call ended.

Nagito gaped as Hinata ended the call, setting the phone down. A long moment passed before Nagito ripped himself from Hinata’s grasp, staring at him. Hinata was still here, he hadn’t left.

“You’re…”

“Sorry I went to wash up. It appears if gods…” Hinata flushed. “Uh anyways I borrowed your shower. I thought I’d be quicker but you never showed me how to use the shower and…”

Nagito cut Hinata off by pressing himself close, kissing Hinata gently. Hinata accepted the kiss and soon they fell gently into the bed. “You’re here…” Nagito mused. “Why?”

“Well, first I want to apologise.” Hinata muttered.

“You already did, for leaving to shower.” Nagito replied.

“No, I mean,” Hinata lifted his voice. “You were so distressed last night and I took advantage.”

Nagito’s blood froze. He half sat up, his heart hammering. “If you think I didn’t want that then you’re an idiot.”

“No, no I know you wanted it.” Hinata’s face pinkened. “Allow me to rephrase it but before I do that, be honest. You like me, right? That’s why you were so distressed. You thought I’d leave you and you had fallen in love with me.”

Nagito stared. Hinata’s cheeks darkened. “I may have read your mind when you slept. I’m sorry but you were so distressed and I was so worried… but I guess that’s no excuse. I figured you liked me. You didn’t stop your friends from thinking we’re a couple.”

“You… knew…” Nagito half choked out.

“I’m sorry I didn’t address this sooner.” Hinata breathed out. “I should have before I slept with you. I took advantage of your mental state. We should have talked our feelings out before we had sex together. I allowed you to think I was naïve to your feelings. That was wrong of me.”

“So… you knew I like you.” Nagito processed the information. “I suppose you stayed just to let me know so you don’t feel like you were horrible for sleeping with me before leaving?”

“You…” Hinata blinked. “I said our feelings. Don’t you wish to hear how I feel?”

Nagito’s heart picked up and he stared down at Hinata who sat up in bed. “I’ll be blunt. I like you Nagito. In fact, I sort of liked you the moment we met. It’s why I was so selfish and stole two kisses.”

Stole two kisses… Nagito’s brain caught up to the night before, to how confused Hinata looked when Nagito had said they were done their kisses. He had counted wrong? Nagito furrowed his brow and attempted to recount their steps but Hinata gently tugged Nagito into a hug.

“When we first met, remember how you kissed me at the shrine and then I kissed you back? You didn’t count our kisses starting until we were at your place and figuring out the limits. I didn’t correct you because I knew, at the end, I’d be able to take another two kisses from you in hopes that even if you didn’t like me back, I’d always have two kisses that were free from your wish.”

Hinata’s voice was free, almost too calm, but Nagito saw the shuffle of his body as he spoke. Biting his lip, Nagito half laughed. The weight and bundle on his chest lifted. Leaning into Hinata, Nagito closed his eyes, hugging Hinata to himself carefully.

“What does this mean for us?”

“Well, I’m a god and you’re a human. I still have to answer wishes and requests, but,” Hinata’s hands trailed across Nagito, lightly tugging at his hair, “I’d very much like to stay with you because I like you. All the rest can be sorted out later, yes? So, what do you feel?”

There were a many things Nagito could say: declarations of his love, wonderment of how they’d work their relationship out, asking for forgiveness, but all of that boiled away to the moment they had. What did Nagito feel? He pulled away from Hinata and gave a soft smile.

“I like you too. You’re right, we can talk about everything else later. For now, please, kiss me?”

Hinata smiled and leaned in. “Of course, Nagito.”

Their lips met, sweet and chaste, filled with unspoken words that would form into wishes that would be fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Library: I based it off the university I went to for my first degree.
> 
> I'm home/welcome back: In Japan when you return from home you say "Tadaima" and the other says "Okairi(nasai)". 
> 
> Senbei: Japanese crackers. They come in varying flavours are are delicious.
> 
> Pooh-san: That's what they call Winnie the Pooh in Japan. I'm also hinting the best friend pair are a Piglet pair.
> 
> Cooking chopsticks: Longer chopsticks meant for cooking. Also, the Pooh bear and Piglet cooking chopsticks are 1) actual chopsticks I own IRL and 2) using one Pooh bear one and one Piglet one is something I've done.
> 
> Suica card: An actual pass for trains and buses in Japan.
> 
> Chiaki's parents: I made up their names.
> 
> Congee: Rice porridge. It's basic and usually seen as comfort food and it is perfect if you're sick. Side note: I love congee and while my father usually makes it plain you can add a many things to it (fish, meat, vegetables, etc.).
> 
> Gundham: How much does he know or not know? That's up to you and your interpretation.
> 
> Ending: I had an entire dramatic ending planned but then I just... couldn't do it. I like this softer ending.


End file.
